Ellundril
by Kana-chan01
Summary: J'ai la joie de vous présenter les aventures cachées de la légendaire marchombre Ellundril Chariakin
1. Un nouveau voyage

Disclaimer : l'histoire Les mondes d'Ewilan etc... appartient à Pierre Bottero, pareil pour les personnages sauf quelques un

Note : Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas non plus complètement : c'est un ami à moi qui l'écris, je ne fais que participer à la conception de l'histoire et je suis en même temps la bêta et la personne qui la publie. Cet ami s'appelle *** roulement de tambour *** Neitentus ! Applaudissez le bien fort je vous pris ! ;)

Voilà, en espérant que vous allez aimer. Bon chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 1

"Un nouveau voyage"

Ellundril Chariakin était là, sur ce qui semblait être le bout du monde. Tout autour d'elle, la mer, infinie, insondable ; bleue. Le soleil descendait paresseusement vers l'horizon, embrasant la surface liquide de mille lueurs dorées. Ellundril Chariakin était là, faisant corps avec la brise marine, le doux chant des vagues au bas de la falaise, le murmure des herbes couchées par le vent, Marchombre. Apaisée, elle scruta la lente course de l'astre solaire jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le lointain. Alors, le ciel dévoila les myriades d'étoiles scintillantes de cette nuit claire, alors les doutes revinrent à l'assaut.

Ellundril était troublée, là, sur le promontoire de Cliosiphilil, audacieux bout de roche qui osait surplomber l'Océan des Nimurdes ; la marchombre ne parvenait pas à chasser ses craintes. L'Empire de Gwendalavir n'avait pour elle plus aucun secret, si infime ou caché soit-il. Pendant près de soixante ans, elle avait suivi la voie tracé par son père, Théos Chariakin. Pendant près de soixante ans, elle avait impitoyablement traqué tous les mystères de son monde, arpentés plus de contrées qu'aucun autre, apprit plus de vérités que quiconque. Et là était le problème, la dernière chose qu'elle avait découvert lui avait transpercé le cœur. Toutes ces connaissances longuement accumulés avaient prises un goût amer. Pour la première fois, elle avait été désemparée, elle avait tenté de fuir. D'abord dans la Forêt-Maison, puis plus loin, en vain.

La vérité et sa dureté ne l'avait pas quitté, la vérité l'avait suivie, implacable, terrible, vraie. Ellundril s'en était crue débarrassée, quant elle avait atteint le bout du promontoire, quand les vagues avaient chanté, quand les herbes avaient murmuré. Il n'en était rien. Elle s'effondra à genoux.

" Désespoir,

Honte et regrets,

La vérité, âme de lumière, lame de nuit."

Tracés dans le vent, les mots s'envolèrent, virevoltèrent et disparurent au loin. Sous le regard triste des étoiles, les perles d'argent ruisselèrent sur le visage de la Marchombre vaincue. La nuit avançant, la mélodie des vagues s'accorda aux sifflements du vent, aux tremblements de la terre, aux chuchotements de la vie. Et de cette harmonie naquit un murmure, le murmure.

" _Enfant des étoiles, fille de la lune, marcheuse de l'ombre, danseuse de la lumière, écoute, écoute ton cœur, que dit-il, que chante-t-il ?_"

Ellundril Chariakin releva la tête, sonda la nuit et souffla au ciel :

\- Mon cœur est brisé, il a chut avec moi de toute la hauteur à laquelle j'avais cru m'être hissée.

"_ Je ne demande pas comment il est, je demande ce que ton cœur dit."_

Ce murmure possédait plus de force que mille guerriers, plus de mystères que mille vies, plus de douceur que mille nuages cotonneux. Ellundril se reprit :

\- Mon cœur demande grâce, pourquoi a-t-il défié le monde, et pourquoi celui -ci l'a laissé faire ? C'est trop dur, je ne peux plus le supporter.

"_... Et que dit donc la tête ?_"

\- Je ne voulais pas savoir cela, je ne peux l'admettre.

"_ Ainsi, savant et poète sont vaincus par la dure réalité... Pourtant, il n'est point temps d'abandonner._"

Le murmure changea alors, devenant plus grave, plus dur, mais toujours aussi harmonieux.

"_ Songespoir, flammèches ignées talées par l'allubrillance des pyrocarbonides. Envol de feu, fracas de l'acier sur l'ambre du Vouloir. Larmes de métal brûlant s'infiltrant dans l'espace sans limites d'une conscience incandescente. Ta conscience, humaine ! Si le grand vrai t'as ébranlé, il ne t'as pas tué, et tout ce qui vit une raison pour que cela ! Va ! Navigue sur l'océan des Nimurdes, toujours plus au nord ! La paix n'est plus, la guerre approche, tu dois t'y rendre, tu dois te battre !_"

Ellundril se sentit frappée par une vague de courage et de force, elle vacilla. Le murmure reprit sa tonalité d'origine :

"_ Tu es libre d'accepter cette mission ou de l'abandonner, mais sache qu'elle sera déterminante pour l'avenir de ce monde. Bonne route, fille du vent ! Courbe innées en ondoyantes circonvolutions. Onde infinie gourgeoyante d'harmonie plongée au cœur des océans d'étoiles._"

Peu à peu, la mélodie des vagues se dissocia des sifflements du vent, des tremblements de la terre et des chuchotements de la vie. La paix était revenue dans le cœur Ellundril Chariakin.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

\- Je vais partir.

Ellundril faisait face à toute une assemblée de Petits aux mines soucieuses. Suite à sa déclaration, un murmure de frayeur monta de la foule. L'individu le plus grand des auditeurs prit alors la parole :

\- Tu vas laisser les Raïs nous massacrer ?

L'assentiment se fit entendre par un léger brouhaha puis une bande de vieillards s'avança à son tour :

\- Le grand Boulouakoulouzek a raison ! Tu ne peux pas nous livrer à ces monstres sanguinaires ! Ce serait un acte d'une extrême cruauté, ça ne te ressemblerait pas !

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais vous laisser sans défense.

Ellundril avait haussé la voix pour se faire entendre. Un tout petit Petit s'approcha alors d'elle lui murmura en lui tirant sur la manche :

\- Tu vas tuer tous les monstres alors ?

Le cœur de la Marchombre fit un bond en réalisant la sécheresse des propos de l'enfant. En même temps, la situation de ce peuple était loin d'être facile. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils subsistaient, assiégés dans l'Arbre Talisman, survivants grâce aux fruits amers que celui-ci produisait. Ellundril était arrivée alors que les Raïs lançaient une attaque qui aurait pu être décisive si elle ne les avait pas repoussé. Depuis, la Marchombre avait veillé au grain pour défendre les Petits et ne s'était absentée qu'une soirée pour monter au promontoire Cliosiphilil où elle voulait se recueillir. Depuis que le mystérieux murmure l'avait débarrassé de ses remords, sa curiosité était redevenue insatiable et Ellundril avait hâte de découvrir ce qui se tramait au nord. Pourtant, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait laisser les Petits dans leur situation et qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus traverser l'océan seule. Elle survola du regard l'assemblée massée devant elle et repris la parole après avoir fait le silence dans la salle :

\- Non, je ne vais pas tuer tous les Raïs et non, je ne vais pas rester. Je vais vous faire un cadeau.

Ellundril attrapa une grosse bourse de cuir à sa ceinture et en sortit un joyau tout aussi gros qu'elle brandit au dessus de l'auditoire avant de reprendre :

\- Voici une pierre précieuse que j'ai découverte dans les tréfonds du Kur N'Rai. Cet objet est magique, si l'on peut dire. Elle vous permettra de repousser les Raïs.

Le grand Boulouakoulouzek s'approcha et prit avec la plus grande déférence le diamant que lui tendait la Marchombre. Il l'observa un instant puis s'exclama :

\- Nous le nommeront Ilfasidrel, sauveur en ancien Petit ! Mais dis-moi Ellu, comment s'utilise-t-il ?

\- À vous d'en décider, répondit elle énigmatiquement.

Les enfants Petits se rassemblèrent autour du Boulouakoulouzek et entreprirent d'inspecter la pierre. L'un d'entre eux cria alors :

\- Sort du joyau joyeux qui brille joyeusement !

Soudain, une intense lumière envahit la pièce et les plus proches d'Ilfasidrel durent se cacher les yeux pour ne pas être éblouis. De surprise, le Boulouakoulouzek lâcha le diamant qui tomba au sol. Lorsque la lumière finit par décroître, un sourire était né sur le visage de la Marchombre :

\- Voilà comment l'utiliser ! Claironna-t-elle.

\- Eh bien la première loi que je ferai concernant ce caillou est qu'on ne l'utilisera pas à tort et à travers ! Clama le chef des Petits.

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un silence, puis toute la foule éclata de rire. En effet ils étaient un peuple de nature insouciante et il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils passent si vite des pleurs aux rires, Ellundril ne s'en formalisa donc pas. Le reste de l'après-midi puis de la nuit fut passé à fêter la fin de la guerre alors qu'elle n'était pas encore gagnée, mais les gens de la forêt ne doutaient plus de son issue.

Lorsqu'au matin, Ellundril rappela son désir de partir, chacun des Petits vint l'embrasser ou lui serrer la main. Quand ce fut fait, le grand Boulouakoulouzek parla solennellement :

\- Nous n'oublierons jamais le service que tu nous as rendu et tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans la Forêt-Maison !

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie de votre hospitalité. Je reviendrai dans quelques mois pour voir comment vous vous débrouillez avec les hordes de Raïs, répondit Ellundril.

Après de chaleureux adieux, la Marchombre descendit de l'Arbre Talisman et vint poser sa main sur un grand épicéa qui poussait non loin. C'était le même arbre qu'elle avait utilisé pour se rendre rapidement au promontoire, c'était un arbre passeur. Ellundril ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle disparut dans le tronc.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Le port grouillait d'activité, il serait difficile de retrouver ses matelots dans tout ce remue-ménage. C'est ce que pensaient Ludmille, corsaire en son état, attablée à l'extérieur d'une taverne, sous un chêne, lorsqu'une main serra son épaule. Rapide comme l'éclair, la pirate dégaina son sabre et le pointa sur celle qui l'avait prise par surprise. C'était une femme, tout en finesse, qui dégageait une impressionnante aura de force et seuls ses cheveux blancs et les rides aux coins de ses yeux montraient son âge avancé.

\- Ellundril !

Ludmille avait presque crié tant elle était surprise de voir sa bienfaitrice ici. La Marchombre la prit dans ses bras et dit :

\- Al ou, lo yolo !

Le silence qui suivit fut pour le moins éloquent puis Ellundril repris :

\- Ahem... Excuse-moi, je parlais toujours en Petit, c'est une langue vraiment étrange, on ne se rend même pas compte quand on la parle.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes mais je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Répondit Ludmille.

\- J'ai besoin d'un service.

Ellundril était connue pour aller droit au but : voilà qui était fait.

\- Tu sais que j'ai une dette envers toi, je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider.

\- Très bien. Je voudrais que tu me prenne sur ton bateau et que tu m'emmène au nord, j'ai à faire là-bas.

Ellundril sortit d'une de ses poches un petit papier plié et froissé, qu'elle déploya en une grande carte extrêmement fine. Du papier Faël, incroyablement fin et pourtant résistant songea Ludmille. Une pure merveille.

\- Je désirerai qu'on se retrouve dans ce golf, la baie de Cliosiphilil, dans un mois.

La pirate examina le portulan, il s'étendait bien plus loin qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle soupira :

\- D'accord, mais il faudrait que tu me confie cette carte si tu désire que j'arrive un jour à bon port.

\- Aucun problème. Tu peux la prendre.

\- Et toi, que fera tu pendant ce mois ? Questionna Ludmille.

\- J'ai quelques affaires à régler sur le continent. D'ailleurs tu auras sûrement une seconde passagère.

\- Ok.

La corsaire prit la carte sur la table et la replia. Quant elle se retourna, Ellundril avait disparu. Elle partit à la recherche de ses hommes. Un nouveau voyage débutait.

* * *

Alors ? Comment s'était ? Laissez une reviews svp pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A bientôt (petite précisions : je ne sais pas vraiment quand je vais publier la suite mais plus il y a de demande, plus vite Neitentus écrira normalement ;) Allez, à bientôt)


	2. En quête d'un marchombre

Disclaimer : Les personnages originaux appartiennent à Pierre Bottero, et les autres appartiennent autant à moi qu'à Neitentus, un ami avec qui j'écris cette histoire

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 2

"En quête d'un marchombre"

La forêt résonnait des chants victorieux des Petits. Ellundril était assise dans un grand séquoia et regardait l'océan. Un bateau apparu à l'horizon ; Ludmille. Un mois avait passé. Un mois que la marchombre avait employé à traverser tout le continent, pour trouver une déception.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Le vent hurlait autour d'elle, les feuilles fouettaient son visage. La voie semblait s'ouvrir sous les sabots de sa monture tandis qu'elle poussait les branches basses. Soudain, le bois se déchira devant elle, découvrant une plaine, une grande plaine. Al-Jeit. Ellundril avait chevauché toute la matinée depuis le port de Gumnalro, qui jouxtait le grand océan du Sud. Elle avait maintenu un rythme effréné jusqu'à la capitale pour ne pas perdre une seconde ; quand il s'agit de trouver un marchombre, il ne faut pas en perdre une seule.

Ellundril pénétra dans la cité miroitante. Elle laissa son cheval à un garçon d'écurie et, ne prenant pas le temps de s'extasier devant les monuments grandioses qui l'entouraient, s'enfonça dans une venelle. Elle entreprit un long chemin à travers la ville, grimpant agilement les tours, parcourant gracieusement les passerelles, montant discrètement sur les toits, parcourant silencieusement les ruelles sombres. Enfin, la marchombre arriva devant une petite porte en bois ouvragé. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement, laissant Ellundril pénétrer dans un obscur souterrain.

La femme erra un instant dans les interminables couloirs des profondeurs d'Al-Jeit, puis, elle aperçu la lumière. Une pâle lueur dans l'immensité des ténèbres, la marchombre s'avança et fini de pousser la porte entrebâillée d'où filtrait la clarté. C'était une petite pièce confortable, meublée sommairement, un feu brûlant dans l'âtre. Quatre personnes conversaient à voix basse, installées douillettement dans des fauteuils rembourrés, dos à la nouvelle venue. Ellundril murmura :

\- Bonsoir.

Les marchombres assis firent un bond, brandirent leurs poignards et se retournèrent avec vélocité. Lorsqu'ils reconnurent la fille de leur ancien maître, ils tombèrent des nues. Quatre ans qu'elle n'avait pas refait surface, et elle était là, inchangée, sauvage, harmonieuse, libre. Finalement, le plus grand des quatre,un homme d'une trentaine d'années, prit la parole :

\- Je suppose que quelqu'un t'a fait faire un pas-sur-le-coté pour que nous ne t'ayons pas entendu arriver ?

\- Non, je suis venue en marchant. Répondit Ellundril en souriant.

Une femme sur le coté chuchota :

\- Quand je disais que nous nous ramollissions !

Après un silence où chacun se jaugeait, le grand homme, Quayle de son prénom reprit :

\- Et que nous vaut cette visite inopinée ? Ça fait quatre ans que tu as disparu alors il doit bien y avoir une raison particulière ?

\- En effet, fit Ellundril en ignorant superbement l'animosité qu'elle décelait dans son interlocuteur, Où est mon père ?

Jaina, la femme sur la droite, répondit plus vite que Quayle :

\- Il est partit il y a peu, il nous a dit qu'il avait un dernier voyage à faire.

\- Bien. Et vos élèves ?

Bouillonnant de rage, Quayle se mit soudain à hurler avec véhémence :

\- Quatre ans Ellundril ! Ça fait quatre ans que tu es partie ! Nos élèves ont achevé leur formation depuis au moins deux ans, ils volent de leurs propres ailes depuis longtemps ! À ce jour, ils sont chacun dans des contrées lointaines pendant que nous...

\- Très bien, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Ellundril fit volte-face. Jaina posa sa main sur l'épaule de Quayle mais il ne se tut pas :

\- ... pendant que tu voyages égoïstement sans te préoccuper de la guilde alors que nous sommes assaillis par les greffiers de l'Empire qui nous réclament toujours plus d'or pour notre occupation de ce souterrain !

La marchombre légendaire s'arrêta. Sa colère va être terrible, Quayle est mort songea Jaina. Ellundril se retourna encore, mais au lieu de la fureur qu'ils s'attendaient à voir, elle présenta à ses interlocuteurs une étrange sérénité. Souriant toujours, elle décrocha une des multiples bourses qui pendaient à sa ceinture et la lança à Quayle avant de claironner :

\- Tu trouveras là plus que les greffiers de l'Empire ne pourront jamais te prendre !

Quayle, bouche bée, ouvrit le paquetage presque religieusement et poussa un cri de stupeur lorsque la myriade de diamants étincelants se révéla à ses yeux.

\- Jaina, une dernière chose, dit Ellundril, sais-tu où est partie ton élève, Elivia ?

L'interpellée répondit avec ferveur :

\- Elle est partie explorer le nord, elle a assuré qu'elle arriverait à se rendre au cœur du royaume Raïs et je n'ai pu l'en dissuader.

\- Merci, et au revoir.

Un instant plus tard, Ellundril avait disparue. Les quatre marchombres se penchèrent sur les pierres précieuses et Quayle, éberlué, lâcha un mot, un seul :

\- Légendaire.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Une immense forêt bordait la côte. Ludmille, avec tout son équipage sur le pont, admirait la majesté de ces lieux. Presque aucun homme n'avait foulé cet endroit et Ellundril voulait aller plus loin encore. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la rencontre des deux femmes. Un mois de dure navigation sur des mers hostiles qui se soldait par la découverte de cette contrée miraculeuse où la nature verdoyante était reine. Tous les matelots restaient là, à contempler la forêt, négligeant leurs tâches, inadmissible. Ludmille hurla :

\- On se bouge, tas de crabes vermoulus et pouilleux !

Surpris, quasiment tous les marins sursautèrent et se mirent à galoper dans tous les sens pour rattraper un hypothétique retard. Satisfaite, Ludmille, magnant habilement la barre, reprit son inspection de la rive. Soudain, elle entendit les cris. Étranges, mélodieux et aigus, les bruits provenaient de la cime des arbres, peu à peu, la corsaire décela une mélodie, qui faisait penser à un chant de joie. Jordan, le second, se tint alors face à sa capitaine et déclara :

\- L'ancre est jetée madame, le fond est trop haut pour continuer. Il nous faudra prendre les barques pour atteindre la berge.

\- Parfait, j'irai à terre en première, restes superviser sur le bateau. À mon signal, tu enverras les autres.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ludmille embarqua avec trois de ses hommes sur une des petites embarcations du navire. Tout en ramant, elle entendait le chant mystérieux, les matelots aussi, ce qui les rendaient nerveux. Lorsque enfin ils mirent pied à terre, l'un d'eux ne put s'empêcher de tirer son sabre au clair tant le chant semblait proche. La capitaine le laissa faire. Avançant prudemment sur la plage, ils entendirent très vite les pas se rapprochant. Inquiets, ils se resserrèrent inconsciemment. Une chose se rapprochait, non, plusieurs, en courant. Les marins brandirent leurs armes, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur leur front. Cinq ou six petits hommes, hauts comme trois pommes, sortirent des fourrés en courant, chantant dans une langue étrange, des chapeaux encore plus étranges sur la tête.

Le spectacle ainsi donné était tellement... particulier... que les marins en lâchèrent leurs épées. Rapidement, les minuscules bonshommes ralentirent et se mirent à marcher. L'un d'entre eux, avec une barbe blanche fournie, pris la tête du groupuscule et lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant Ludmille, le barbu parla avec un accent étrange et aigu :

\- Ellundlil v...vous a...a... allendait, je uais ...v..vous cond...conduile à elle !

Quand il termina, il paraissait excessivement fier de sa performance et un de ses congénères lui adressa un mot dans leur langue natale qui fit sourire l'orateur. Les pirates, désemparés par les événements, restaient sans bouger, mais la capitaine eu tôt fait de se reprendre. Elle considéra que les autochtones ne représentaient pas de danger et répondit :

\- Nous te suivons.

L'air interloqué du petit barbu répondit pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot des paroles de Ludmille. Elle en déduisit qu'il avait probablement appris par cœur la phrase précédente sans la comprendre. La navigatrice se préparant à un dur combat pour se faire comprendre, un hurlement de terreur retentit.

Un septième petit homme jaillit de la forêt en criant à tue-tête des paroles incompréhensible. Derrière lui les fourrés explosèrent, un énorme crapaud pourchassait le criard. La bête dépassait toute commune mesure, des crocs acérés garnissaient sa gigantesque gueule d'où la bave coulait en longs filets. Les autochtones commencèrent à s'enfuir dans toutes les directions possibles tandis que les marins se jetaient vers leurs barques abandonnées sur la grève. Ludmille, elle, fit face au monstre, levant son épée effilée, prête à protéger ses matelots ainsi que les bonshommes de la forêt. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut l'ombre. L'ombre qui sauta de la cime d'un arbre, l'ombre qui atterrit gracieusement sur le sable, l'ombre qui courut derrière le crapaud, l'ombre qui bondit sur son dos, l'ombre qui le fit brutalement stopper sa course en le faisant déraper. Cette silhouette brandit une dague scintillante, et enfin, elle planta la lame entre les yeux de la bête qui expira instantanément. Lorsque Ellundril se redressa sur le cadavre du crapaud, le vent souleva ses longs cheveux blancs et la forêt murmura.

* * *

Reviews ?

A bientôt :)


	3. L'héroïne de l'ombre

Disclaimer : Les personnages originaux appartiennent à Pierre Bottero, seulement les OC nous appartiennent (je rappelle que cette fanfiction est écrite par Neitentus et par moi [même si je suis principalement la beta])

Réponse aux reviews :

Merci **Herbert** pour ta review et voilà la suite. En espérant qu'elle te plaise ;)

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

Chapitre 3

"L'héroïne de l'ombre"

Les Petits s'acharnaient à rapporter toujours plus de denrées sur la plage. Ludmille et ses matelots avaient depuis longtemps chargé leur bateau de provisions au maximum mais le peuple de la Forêt-Maison ne semblait pas vouloir le comprendre. La capitaine était aux prises avec eux lorsqu'Ellundril s'était lassée de ces tentatives pour expliquer aux Petits qu'on ne pouvait pas en prendre plus. La marchombre s'était retirée discrètement et personne ne s'en était rendu compte avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée de voix. À la cime d'un grand arbre, elle admira l'horizon. Il était loin, le monde, vaste. Peu à peu Ellundril se remettait du mal-être qui l'avait étreint un mois plutôt, mais un point restait obscur et elle se promit alors de retourner là où elle avait fait la découverte qui l'avait plongé dans l'incertitude. En attendant, elle comptait bien aller au nord pour voir ce qui s'y tramait. Elle songea alors à Elivia, la jeune marchombre talentueuse que Jaina avait commencé à entraîner cinq ans plus tôt. Ellundril aurait aimé s'accompagner de cette jeune femme impétueuse pour son voyage, mais apparemment, la petite n'avait pas attendu pour partir dans le lointain et l'inconnu. C'était aussi bien pour elle... Ellundril se demanda ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

La ville n'était pas une ville. C'était un agglomérat de terriers, de trous, de souches évidées, de cabanes grossières et le tout surpeuplé par des hordes innombrables de Raïs. Elivia constata qu'elle ne pourrait pas traverser cette cité en courant sans discrétion. En effet les hommes-cochons étaient un peu trop nombreux. Si il y en avait eu une dizaine de milliers en moins, elle aurait pu passer en marchant et même en cueillant des fleurs, or, aucun dieu bienveillant ne semblait vouloir foudroyer les cohortes de monstres. Il faudrait être discrète.

Elivia se résolut donc à attendre le jour, pendant lequel les Raïs se mettaient à dormir, pour la plupart du moins. De plus, la marchombre remarqua, lorsque l'aube éclaira l'horizon, que les portes du palais-sous-le-volcan, son objectif, s'ouvraient pour, supposa-t-elle, aérer les galeries innombrables qui devaient constituer ce château. Mais évidemment, cette journée précise, les habitants de la « ville » avaient décidé d'être réticents au sommeil. Ainsi, Elivia dû encore faire ce qu'elle détestait le plus, attendre. Quand enfin, la grande majorité des hommes-cochons succomba au sommeil, le crépuscule était proche. Alors, Elivia quitta la petite anfractuosité dans laquelle elle s'était tapie et commença à avancer, silencieuse comme une ombre. Tout en marchant, comme l'aurait fait son modèle, Ellundril, elle se mit à chanter. Ce n'était pas un chant banal, de bar ou de scène, ce n'était pas les bruits gutturaux que font les Raïs comme les ivrognes. Non, c'était le chant marchombre, harmonieux, liquide, ensorcelant. Sur son passage, les monstres endormis remuaient, mais le chant les enfonçaient bien trop profondément dans leurs rêves, aucun ne se réveilla.

Tandis que de gros Raïs monstrueux refermaient les gigantesques portes du palais-sous-le-Volcan, les gardes ne virent pas l'ombre hardi qui se faufilait dans la demeure du roi Raïs et de ses conseillers Ts'lichs. Elivia s'arrêta un instant dans un coin obscur pour contempler les Titanesques battants qu'elle venait de franchir. Chacun des deux était haut d'une vingtaine de mètres, avec un Ts'lich brandissant une pierre rayonnante gravée dans la pierre grise qui les composait. Une création de l'imagination songea la jeune marchombre avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs noires du palais construit dans le Kur N'Raï. Les couloirs de rocs creusés sous le volcan s'entremêlaient et s'enfonçaient infiniment et s'ouvraient sur des centaines de salles désertes, mais Elivia ne s'intéressait pas à toutes ces pièces vides, elle ne voulait voir qu'une chose. Son but était tout proche, bientôt, elle regarderait en face le roi des Raïs.

La jeune femme marchait silencieusement dans les corridors sans fin, insouciante. Elle admirait les fresques mystérieuses et incompréhensibles gravées sur les murs. Rien de ce qu'elle pouvait voir ne lui était connu, ils y avait des sortes de vaches géantes, des arbres comme des montagnes, et même un immense lézard ailé, qui semblait vouloir tout détruire. Elle ne prenait pas garde, il n'y avait personne ou presque dans cet immense dédale. La marchombre était persuadée de ne rencontrer personne. Les Ts'lichs devaient être trop occupés à conspirer pour se venger des Hommes pour se balader inopinément dans leur palais. Elle ne se rendit compte de sa bêtise que lorsqu'elle se trouva à l'angle d'un couloir face à l'un d'entre eux. Celui-ci plissa ses yeux bouffis et blanchâtres avant de grogner comme un ivrogne :

\- Hors de ma route petit Raïs putride !

Elivia ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et elle se jeta sur le coté pour laisser passer le monstre, qui marmonna au passage :

\- Tiens, un Raïs obéissant... ça nous change.

Lorsqu'il se fut éloigné, la marchombre repris sa marche de façon beaucoup plus prudente, en songeant qu'elle avait une chance incroyable d'être tombée sur le seul Ts'lich myope du monde.

Il lui fallut encore de longues heures de recherches infructueuses avant de trouver la salle du trône. Toutes les portes étaient semblables, et Elivia n'osait pas les ouvrir, de peur de tomber nez-à-nez avec une créature monstrueuse en train de prendre un bain ou de se brosser les dents. Pendant ce qui lui sembla au moins une éternité, elle erra prudemment dans les galeries, sans savoir vraiment à quoi devait ressembler ce qu'elle cherchait. Lorsque enfin elle se trouva devant, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. En revanche, cachée dans une alcôve qui aurait dû contenir une statue mais se trouvait opportunément vide, elle entendit les voix. Elles étaient deux, sifflantes et rauques, et elles étaient glaçantes. L'une déclara :

\- En tout cas, nous avons eu deux naissances durant ces dix dernière années, c'est beaucoup plus que ce qu'on faisait avant !

La seconde ricana avant de répartir moqueusement :

\- Tu oublies le vieux Friscrashifs, il est myope comme un Raïs et de moins en moins puissant. À mon avis, son heure est venue.

Un bruit sourd interrompit la discussion, fit trembler les murs et frissonner Elivia. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent avant qu'une troisième voix stridulante ne s'élève de l'obscurité :

\- Mais faites taire cette grosse boule de chair putride ! Pourquoi diable faut-il que l'on garde cette chose avec nous ?!

\- Parce que la prophétie annonce que le roi Raïs nous aidera face aux trois fléaux humains.

Elivia comprit alors devant quelle salle elle était tapie, mais sa curiosité avait retenu autre chose. Trois fléaux humains... la jeune femme savait que lors de la Libération, Merwyn avait entraîné la mort de nombreux Ts'lichs, devenant ainsi leur ennemi mortel, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de deux autres personnes capables de tuer un de ces monstres. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant d'avoir des réponses. La voix qui avait mentionné ces « fléaux » reprit avec un débit plus lent :

\- Il était dit que ses soldats tenteraient de nous défendre contre le magicien, que nous avons déjà affronté. Mais la prophétie annonce aussi que les Raïs seront déterminants lorsque nous combattrons le « Général de Gwendalavir » ce que nous n'avons pas encore fait.

\- Il reste tout de même le troisième fléau...marmonna une des deux autres voix.

\- Peuh ! La partie qui en parle est ridicule ! On croirait une prophétie humaine !

\- Lorsque viendra l'Héroïne de l'ombre, rien ne pourra l'arrêter, et ceux qui la défierons périront, sans comprendre comment une femme peut être si semblable à une déesse... En effet ça fait très humain, mais je trouve ça inquiétant.

Les autres Ts'lich ricanèrent puis s'insultèrent mutuellement, mais Elivia ne les écoutait plus. Une seule personne pouvait avoir comme surnom « Héroïne de l'ombre » songea la jeune marchombre. Doucement, elle murmura, savourant presque chaque son sur sa langue :

\- Ellundril.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Enfin, la voile se cambra au-dessus du navire. Le vent soufflait délicatement, mais Ludmille installa quand même les rameurs sur leur banc de nage. Enfin, le bateau commença à s'éloigner de la rive de la Forêt-Maison, pour partir en direction du nord. La marchombre à bord avait décidé d'occuper la place de la vigie, qui ne s'en plaignait pas d'ailleurs. Ainsi, Ellundril admirait l'Océan, immense tissu de soie marine qui ondulait au grès des vents et des courants. Elle crut apercevoir une titanesque nageoire jaillir de la surface, au loin, mais ce fut si éphémère qu'elle ne put être tout à fait sure. Les oiseaux blancs fendaient l'air en chantant des mélodies propres aux mouettes qu'elles seules peuvent saisir, tandis que le soleil inondait le ciel de chaleur.

" Nature rayonnante

Harmonie resplendissante

Vie. "

Ellundril traça une fois de plus ses mots dans la brise, et il ne tardèrent pas à s'envoler pour rejoindre le ciel azuré. Elle resta immobile un instant, puis elle dansa, gestuelle marchombre.

* * *

Reviews ?

A bientôt :)


	4. Souvenirs

Bonjour bonsoir. Je suis franchement désolée pour ce retard, c'est principalement de ma faute (mais pas que). Seulement, on a les TPE qui approchent (la semaine prochaine maintenant) et on se dépêche de finir et de stresser en bonne forme (je sais pas vraiment si c'est comme ça que ça se dit, mais j'aime bien alors pas touche ^^ ) Voilà, alors voici enfin la suite, bonne lecture et à bientôt :)

Disclaimer : L'histoire Les mondes d'Ewilan etc... appartient à Pierre Bottero, pareil pour les personnages sauf quelques un. Cette histoire est écrite par Neitentus et je suis la beta-reader

Réponse aux reviews :

Merci **Hihi** pour cette review. Je fais de mon mieux pour la chasse aux fautes ^^ Et Neitentus a aussi apprécie ton commentaire (si je me souviens bien, parce qu'avec ma mémoire de poisson rouge, on ne sait jamais ^^). N'hésite pas à en faire d'autre X) A bientôt

* * *

Chapitre 4

"Souvenirs"

Le navire tanguait doucement au gré des vagues, le vent gonflant les voiles. L'océan s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre de l'horizon, remplissant tout l'espace, si bleu qu'on le distinguait à peine du ciel. Ludmille vérifia le cap, il était bon, en fait, tout était bon. La capitaine regarda le pont, ses marins flânaient, conscients que toutes les tâches étaient accomplies, même le ménage, le bois brillait sous le soleil de midi. Ensuite elle aperçu Ellundril, tout en haut du mât, sur un seul pied, en équilibre. Ses bras décrivaient des mouvements lents et harmonieux, captivant le regard par leur précision inné. Le vent aurait pu la faire basculer, mais aucune inquiétude, la marchombre ne tomberait pas. Alors, Ludmille s'accorda un instant de rêverie, et ses souvenirs la submergèrent, l'emportant une vingtaine d'années plus tôt.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

C'était il y a une vingtaine d'années, la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle était alors une petit fille, habillée d'une robe blanche à fleurs bleues, assise sur la plage. Le sable lui coulait entre les doigts, brillant et insaisissable, toujours fuyant quand elle tentait de l'attraper. Le vent soufflait inlassablement, balançant ses cheveux noirs dans l'air mordoré empli des embruns de l'océan, presque aussi salés que les larmes qui lui glissaient sur les joues. Les plis de son vêtement s'emplissaient petit à petit de saletés, mais elle ne comptait pas se lever, non, elle resterait là, ses yeux emplis de la lumière brûlante du soleil couchant qui disparaît derrière les vagues hurlantes. Aucun oiseau ne criait, elle n'entendait que l'eau, se jetant à l'assaut de la côte, encore et encore, comme une plainte funèbre, une danse macabre pour la plonger plus encore dans le désespoir. La petite fille pleurait sans fin, esseulée, appelant de sa petite voix faible sa mère qui ne reviendrait pas, son père qui l'avait déposé devant cet immense océan. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de la noyer. Il n'avait pas osé faire ce qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait, au coin du feu, cette nuit où il avait appris de sa femme que sa fille était une bâtarde. Il ne se doutait pas, alors, que la petite en question, cachée à l'angle du couloir, écoutait sa propre mère proposer sa mort pour régler le problème tandis qu'elle l'avait élevée pendant les dix dernières années.

Ainsi la fillette attendait, sur cette plage perdue, que le soir tombe, que ses yeux se ferment, et qu'ils ne se rouvrent jamais, en laissant couler le sable entre ses doigts. Alors que la brise fouettait une fois de plus les longs cheveux de jais, elle vint. La petite ne l'entendit pas s'approcher, elle ne sentit pas son souffle dans sa nuque, et lorsque la main, si douce, si tendre, caressa sa joue, l'enfant ne fit que sangloter :

\- Maman...

D'abord, seul le vent lui répondit, tous les éléments semblaient s'être attendris, puis comme une continuité du silence, comme la caresse du velours le plus pur, une voix sublime d'harmonie lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Non, ta maman est loin... mais toi et moi, nous sommes ici, et la nuit est aussi douce qu'une mère aimante pour qui sait l'écouter, ne crains rien. La fin d'une vie n'est que le commencement d'une nouvelle.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Et comment vous savez que ma vie vient de se finir ?

\- J'ai croisé ton père, sur la route. Il m'a prise pour une mercenaire et m'a lancé une bourse d'or pour terminer ce qu'il n'a eu le courage de faire.

\- Alors vous allez me tuer ?

La main remonta vers la tête de la petite fille et caressa ses cheveux, comme le souffle d'un vent printanier et réconfortant. Les larmes de la fillette se tarirent, elle cessa de pleurer et regarda l'horizon embrasé par le crépuscule. Elle se redressa, carra les épaules et poursuivit d'une voix pleine de dédain :

\- Fais ton œuvre, et jette mon corps à l'océan, puisque le destin le veut.

\- Non. Quelques rondelles luisantes ne valent pas une vie, et surtout pas celle d'un enfant.

Un petit sac grassouillet glissa dans les mains de la petite en clinquant. Elle ne comprit pas, regardant avec étonnement ce morceau de tissu rempli de pièces brillantes. La voix de la femme derrière elle continua :

\- Ce sera pour commencer ta nouvelle existence, vois cet or comme ce que te doivent ton père et ta mère. Lorsque tu l'auras dépensé, tu n'auras plus rien à voir avec eux, tu seras libre.

Ensuite, l'inconnue tendit une fleur sublime et la main menue de l'enfant l'attrapa, pour la porter devant ses yeux. C'était une magnifique rose, une rose blanche, ses pétales finement liserés d'un bleu opalin et son parfum formidable embaumant l'air. La femme laissa un petit instant pour la contemplation, puis s'exprima :

\- C'est une ludmille, une fleur mystique, qui n'éclot que les nuits de pleine lune, sous les grandes cascades d'Al-Jeit. On raconte que celui ou celle qui la reçoit en cadeau peut entreprendre tout ce qu'il désire.

\- ...Ludmille... C'est mon prénom. À partir de ce soir et pour tous les jours qui feront ma vie, je le porterai avec fierté.

\- C'est bien ainsi.

L'inconnue se leva alors, Ludmille le sentit, et elle s'éloigna. La petite fille se retourna mais elle n'aperçut qu'une silhouette gracieuse, avec de longs cheveux blancs, disparaissant dans l'obscurité croissante. Elle regarda alors cette femme s'éloigner, et elle se promit de la retrouver un jour pour la remercier. Puis, Ludmille se leva et partit vers le petit port dont elle apercevait les lumières vacillantes, avec un monde à conquérir.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Une quinzaine d'années plus tard, la fleur avait fané, mais elle restait dans le cœur de la petite fille, devenue femme. Cette femme naviguait sur un redoutable navire pirate, et elle se savait tout aussi redoutable. Ses cheveux volaient, libres et sauvages, à l'image de tout son être, perdus dans les vents de l'immense océan. Sous ses yeux s'étendait l'infinie toile azur des eaux insondables, parcouru par le chant éternel des vagues, les murmures du bateaux et aussi les cris des marins :

\- Vaisseau à tribord ! C'est l'Ange Noir ! Ils reviennent pour nous couler, ils n'ont pas aimé qu'on leur ai volé leur butin la dernière fois !

\- Aux armes ! Aux armes ! Tout le monde sur le pont ! Aux armes !

Le capitaine Aaron surgit sur le pont, épée en main, haranguant les pirates pour que ceux-ci se préparent au combat, il s'adressa à Ludmille en criant :

-Ma fille, prend garde à toi ! Ogo Brauwn, le capitaine de l'Ange Noir, n'est pas un mariole !

\- Et il apprendra à ses dépens que Ludmille n'est pas une jolie fleur ! Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Une bouffée d'affection envahit la jeune femme. Aaron, son père adoptif, était la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle et n'allait pas le décevoir. Ce Ogo pouvait dès lors se prévoir un dentier !

Lorsque l'Ange Noir percuta le Dragon des Mers, le choc envoya la moitié des marins au sol, mais Ludmille garda l'équilibre et déporta immédiatement la bataille sur le vaisseau ennemi. C'était un navire de bois sombre et lustré, il semblait presque neuf, lustré comme il était et la jeune pirate songea qu'il serait d'un parfait effet pour décorer le fond de l'eau. Magnant sa lame avec une vigueur et une prestesse effrayante, la femme fondait sur les matelots adverses comme une furie, les écharpant sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, jusqu'à ce que l'arme rebondisse violemment. Devant elle se tenait un homme immense, pansu et ricanant caparaçonné d'un plastron en fer, il prit le temps de clamer :

\- Ben voilà qu'une femmelette s'imagine découper le terrible Ogo Brauwn ! Je sais pas comment va le cap'taine Aaron, mais il a sûrement perdu la tête pour m'envoyer une gamine ! Ça m'évitera d'avoir à la lui trancher !

Puis le géant brandit une énorme hache ébréchée et l'abattit …. sur le vide. En effet Ludmille s'était déjà esquivée vers la gauche, une erreur comprit-elle lorsqu'elle percuta un marin qui combattait là. Elle se jeta à terre pour éviter le coup suivant et exécuta un tacle agile. Comme un énorme baril, le capitaine Brauwn s'écrasa contre le pont avec un bruit mat. Son adversaire se releva alors en éclair et saisi son épée pour l'embrocher. Malheureusement, un cri de douleur attira l'attention de la jeune femme, un cri de son père. Profitant de cet instant, Ogo se retourna sur le dos et projeta le plat de sa hache sur le visage de Ludmille. Elle s'effondra.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, tout son corps était endolori, et elle sentait le bois dans son dos, les cordes qui la plaquaient contre et celles lui enserrant ses bras ainsi qu'une énorme migraine. Des ombres papillonnaient dans son champ de vision, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de comprendre que le bateau de son père avait été pris, et que les survivants de l'équipage étaient ligotés comme elle au grand mât. Elle voulu hurler de rage, mais le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche l'en dissuada, alors elle se contenta d'ouvrir l'oreille, étant donné que sa vue n'était pas vraiment disponible. Ce qu'elle entendit lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux :

\- Ha ha, qui eut cru que l'cap'taine Aaron répandrait un jour ses tripes sur son propre Dargon des Mers ?

\- L'était vieux, ça l'a trahi le bougre !

\- Il a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! Par contre j'aurais bien aimé me l'faire moi-même !

La voix dégoûtante et pleine d'orgueil d'Ogo donna envie de vomir à Ludmille, ce monstre, il avait tué son père ! Même indirectement, c'était sa faute, et elle trouverai un moyen de lui faire payer. En attendant, elle remua pour voir si elle arriverait à se libérer, mais cela attira l'attention du capitaine Brauwn, qui aboya :

\- Eh ! La gamine est réveillée ! Tu sais quoi, petite gourde ? Par ta faute j'ai même pas pu m'occuper du Aaron ! J'devrais te tuer sur le champ, mais les femmes sont rares en mer, alors d'abord je vais te... goûter ! Ha ha ha !

\- Cap'taine y a une barque avec un rameur qui arrive vers nous, c'est bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- C'est la providence, j'ai besoin de défouler ma hache. Faites monter ce type à bord !

Ludmille ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le sort réservé à ce pauvre naufragé, elle était peut-être pirate, mais elle n'avait jamais aimé la cruauté gratuite. Elle entendit les matelots ricaner lorsqu'ils firent monter l'inconnu sur le Dragon des Mers, toujours accroché à l'Ange Noir, puis elle saisi la conversation sans la comprendre, distingua le gros rire gras du capitaine Ogo Brauwn et le bruit de sa hache qui s'extirpe des sangles dans son dos. Les gargouillis immondes qui suivirent firent supposer à Ludmille que c'était terminé, mais d'autres se firent entendre puis des cris de terreur. Perplexe, la prisonnière ligotée n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais sourit en captant la chute de quelque chose de gros, et ensuite le cri terrorisé :

\- Non, pitié non, c'est pas moi, je n'y suis pour rien, ce sont les autres ! Gardez moi comme laquais si vous voulez, ne.. NoArggllh !

Bientôt Ludmille se décida à rouvrir les yeux, tandis que la pression des cordes sur son corps se relâchait. Se tenait devant elle une femme, incontestablement âgée, mais rayonnante d'une énergie époustouflante. Le corps de l'inconnu était leste, agile et gracieux, tout en courbe harmonieuse, ses cheveux tombaient en fluides cascades de lumière blanche sur ses épaules et on lisait dans ses yeux émeraudes toute la sagesse du monde. La pirate, bouche bée, ne put que murmurer :

\- C'est toi ?

\- Oui. Je t'ai apporté un soir un nom, et ce soir, je t'apporte la liberté.

\- Comment ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?

\- Le poète te répondra que les voies du destin sont impénétrables, répondit la dame aux cheveux de neige. Le savant en revanche, te dira que j'ai œuvré pour cette rencontre.

Sans prononcer un mot de plus, elle acheva de détacher les marins survivants puis elle s'éloigna pour regagner sa barque, contournant les cadavres des hommes d'Ogo brauwn. Avant de sauter par-dessus bord pour retourner sur sa frêle embarcation, elle déclara :

\- Mon nom est Ellundril Chariakin, nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Suite à ces événements, Ludmille avait été désignée pour prendre le commandement du Dragon des mers, héritage du capitaine Aaron. Elle s'était aguerri, apprenant entre autre le sens du mot responsabilité. La pirate avait revu plusieurs fois Ellundril durant ces dernières années, celle-ci venant souvent la voir pour lui faire cadeau d'objets rares dont elle n'avait pas l'utilité. Puis enfin, elle l'avait engagée dans ce périple pour découvrir des terres septentrionales inconnues, lui donnant l'occasion d'essayer de rembourser ses dettes.

* * *

J'espère que malgré notre absence un peu plus longue que d'habitude, vous êtes toujours là et j'espère que vous aimez toujours (un peu trop de "toujours", mais bon, tant pis ^^)

Reviews ? ;) A bientôt


	5. Tempête et Clandestin

Disclaimer : L'histoire "Les mondes d'Ewilan" etc... appartient à Pierre Bottero, pareil pour les personnages sauf quelques un. Cette histoire est écrite par Neitentus et je suis la beta-reader

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

"Tempête et Clandestin"

Le ciel était un voile sombre et boursouflé de nuages. Tout autour du navire, le vent rugissait plus fort que n'importe quel monstre, soulevant de titanesques murs liquides avant de les abattre aussitôt. La pluie filait du ciel vers la mer, furieuse et incessante, battant le pont du bateau dans un tonnerre de coups furibonds. Ludmille, malgré l'agitation des éléments qui l'entouraient, se tenait droite, cramponnée à la barre, son visage fermé. Dégoulinante d'eau, telle une divinité marine, elle guidait son navire au travers des flots déchaînés. Les marins qui ne s'étaient pas tapis dans la cale étaient cramponnés aux mats ou aux rambardes, attachés par des cordes, et immobilisés par la violence de la tempête. Puis, il y avait Ellundril. Seule, debout sur la figure de proue, indifférente aux rafales, elle brandissait une lanterne, illuminant la surface houleuse. L'océan avait beau secouer le bateau tel un enfant furieux secoue son jouet, cela n'affectait pas la marchombre. Tant qu'elle restait immobile, les pirates se disaient que le navire ne pouvait sombrer.

Au bout d'un temps indéfini, les rafales s'essoufflèrent et un rayon de soleil perça le dôme opaque des nuages. La mer n'était pas calme pour autant, mais le plus fort de la tempête était passé. Courant sur les vagues, le Dragon des Mers repris son cap et cessa de craquer. À bord, les marins commençaient à se détacher lorsque la trappe de la cale s'ouvrit. Le plus jeune des mousses, un certain Léo, en émergea, blanc comme un linge et sous les regards surpris, il referma le battant de bois derrière lui. Ensuite, par de petits pas tremblants, il monta jusqu'à sa capitaine et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Cela fait, le garçon s'en retourna dans la cale. Les hommes sur le pont lançaient des regards perplexes entre leur capitaine et la trappe, attendant des instructions pour réagir face à l'étrange événement. Finalement, lorsque une vague plus imposante souleva le navire, Ludmille se décida à parler :

\- Ellundril ! Rejoins-moi dans ma cabine s'il te plaît. Jordan, prend la barre. Et surtout, personne ne descend dans la cale !

Une fois que la marchombre fut confortablement installée et que Ludmille eut terminé d'engloutir son troisième verre de vin, la corsaire délia sa langue :

\- Depuis la mort de mon père, tous les bons pirates ont fichu le camp de ce navire ! Il ne me reste que les novices et les bras cassés !

\- Va droit au but, coupa Ellundril, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

\- Mon navire est remplis d'incapable ! Voilà ce qui se passe ! Au temps du captain'Aaron, ce qui a lieu dans ma cale n'aurait jamais pu se produire !

\- Peu importe. Ça ne résout pas la situation que tu refuses de m'expliquer.

Le visage de la corsaire s'empourpra de colère et elle repris un quatrième verre. Un silence plana, puis soudainement, elle jeta le récipient sur le plancher, faisant tinter le cuivre contre le bois.

\- La situation, la situation... La situation, c'est qu'il y a un clandestin dans mon bateau qui tient la moitié de mes hommes en otages ! Tu imagines ?! Quinze pirates vaincus par un seul fourbe ! Bientôt on va prendre le Dragon des Mers pour une pathétique gabare de commerce remplie d'un équipage de mauviettes !

La marchombre arqua un sourcil et plongea son regard dans son verre qu'elle n'avait pas touché. Une ombre de sourire se dessina sur son visage pâle, puis elle remarqua :

\- Lorsque je les ai combattus, il me semble que les sous-fifres d'Ogo Brauwn étaient plus de quinze. Pourtant, nul ne peut prétendre qu'Ogo était une fillette pudique, et son navire un transporteur de patates.

\- Peut-être, mais toi... c'est différent enfin ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu es bien meilleure combattante que tous les généraux de Gwendalavir !

\- Il y a tant et plus de guerriers plus habiles que moi dans ce monde. On ne peut jamais être le meilleur, on ne peut que le devenir. Cet... Ce clandestin, que veut-il ?

\- Il ne l'a pas dit... Il demande juste que tu descendes le voir, c'est tout. Il pense peut-être que tu es la capitaine...

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que le mousse t'a dit exactement ?

Surprise par la question, Ludmille se concentra un instant avant de répondre :

\- Je crois... il a dit « Y a un clandestin, y nous a tous ligoté, y veut voir Ellundril, y va tuer Eido si j'y retourne pas de suite » et puis il est reparti.

\- Si ton matelot a bien prononcé ces paroles alors notre intrus connaît mon nom, ce qui enlève un grand nombre de suspects...

\- En quoi son identité nous importe-t-elle ?

\- Si il me connaît, je le connaît, et si je le connaît, alors je peux le prévoir.

Ludmille garda le silence. Dans la théorie, l'idée était bonne, mais dans la pratique, le clandestin restait un mystère, et bien qu'elle se soit raccourcie, la liste des possibles coupables restait longue.

On frappa à la porte, trois petits coups tremblants. Quand la capitaine ouvrit la porte, elle constata que Léo le mousse était encore plus blanc qu'à sa première sortie. Un fracas de tonnerre résonna dans le ciel sombre, et le gamin parla d'une voix mal assurée :

\- Il... il exige qu'Ellundril vienne immédiatement, sinon, y dit qu'y va commencer les meurtres...

Le message délivré, l'enfant se retourna et s'en fut regagner sa place d'otage, avant même que Ludmille ou la marchombre n'ai pu dire un mot. Les deux femmes s'entre-regardèrent puis la pirate interrogea :

\- Que fait-on ?

\- Plus le temps, on improvise.

Jordan prévint que la tempête se levait à nouveau lorsqu'il vit sa capitaine sortir de la cabine, mais elle ne lui fit en retour qu'un signe de main évasif. Ellundril se pencha sur la trappe conduisant à l'intérieur du bateau, effleura le bois, saisi la poignée, et intima à Ludmille de rester sur le pont. Soulevant le battant, elle se glissa dans l'interstice et disparut. La descente à la cale fut rapide, mais l'endroit était obscur, et il fallut un temps pour que la femme s'habitue à la pénombre. Malgré cela, nul n'avait remarqué son entrée, elle se tapit alors derrière des barils et observa. Il y avait là les marins, ficelés, pour la plupart inconscients, geignants. Dans un coin, Léo pleurnichait, tout tremblant, ses hoquets couverts par le boucan des vagues au dehors. Le brouhaha, pourtant, ne parvenait pas à éclipser la petite mélodie, sifflotée par le clandestin, ni le bruit de son poignard qu'il aiguisait. Il était grand, mince comme un adolescent et une barbe récente lui mangeait les joues. Elle avait dû pousser pendant le voyage, mais elle n'empêcha pas Ellundril de reconnaître l'homme. Ses vêtements seuls, un ensemble de cuir moulant avec de nombreuses poches, suffisaient à trahir son identité. De plus, son visage, avec ce nez pointu et ces grands yeux clairvoyants, était difficilement oubliable, alors même que la marchombre profitait d'une excellente mémoire visuelle. Malgré la pénombre, elle n'eut donc aucun mal à reconnaître Quayle, deuxième des quatre marchombres formés par Théos Chariakin.

Lorsque Ellundril quitta sa cachette et s'avança, le clandestin tenta de masquer sa surprise, sans succès, avant de se reprendre et de déclarer :

\- Aah, ma très, très chère Chariakin, je commençai à croire que tu ne viendrais jamais, et que j'allais devoir renvoyer ce charmant Léo avec la tête de son copain dans les bras !

Il dissimulait de la nervosité par une amabilité feinte trop excessive remarqua la marchombre. Elle répondit avec une voix dénuée de chaleur :

\- Que fais-tu ici, que veux-tu ?

\- Allons, quel manque de courtoisie ! Je m'attendais à mieux de la part de la vieille amie que tu es ! Tu sais que tu es difficile à suivre ? J'ai eu du mal à ne pas te perdre dans ces contrées sauvages ! Et puis cette forêt ! Remplie de petits nains imbéciles, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou !

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivis, que veux-tu ?

\- Ce que tu peux être froide, se plaignit Quayle en jouant avec son poignard. Tu ne te demandes pas comment j'ai fait pour m'introduire dans ton petit bateau ? En fait, cette partie a été trop simple ! Il a suffit de se mettre dans un tonneau, et ces idiots de petits bonshommes m'ont porté à bord. Je voulais patienter encore un peu avant de me montrer, mais la tempête m'a tant secoué que je suis sorti de ma planque. Du coup, les crétins ci-présents m'ont vu et j'ai dû modifier mon plan.

\- Pourquoi, que veux-tu ?

Ellundril avait prit dans sa main son propre couteau, qui étincelait dans l'ombre. Le clandestin qu'elle avait devant elle nourrissait de noirs desseins, aucun doute sur ce points. Les yeux de l'homme le hurlait. Quayle inspecta sa lame puis se retourna vers la femme. Le coutelas frôla l'oreille de cette dernière, tranchant au vol une mèche de cheveux, et alla se ficher dans la cloison opposée, vibrant. Le clandestin ricana nerveusement en sortant un deuxième couteau :

\- Je l'expliquerai à ton cadavre.

Un battement de cœur plus tard, Ellundril était sur le clandestin, son arme mortelle frappant et parant à une vitesse inouïe. Rapidement l'adversaire fut débordé, des estafilades d'un rouge ardent commencèrent à souiller sa peau pâle. Il tenta de s'éloigner hors de portée de la lame courte, mais le terrain exigu ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Acculé, il tira un troisième poignard pour surprendre Ellundril, en vain. Elle le lui fit immédiatement lâcher en blessant sa main, et redoubla d'ardeur dans ses frappes. Le navire, sans que les combattants s'en rendent compte, tanguait de plus en plus, la tempête se relevait. Malheureusement pour Quayle, il se trouvait dans une cale remplie d'ennemis, et un pirate profitât de l'instant pour tenter faire trébucher le marchombre. Ce dernier garda l'équilibre aisément mais Ellundril en profita pour lui asséner un violent coup de coude. Il s'affala de tout son long, sur le dos. La femme le regarda de haut, et une seconde, elle hésita. Une seconde de trop. Une puissante déferlante s'écrasa violemment contre la coque, et le choc désarçonna la marchombre. Instantanément, l'adversaire saisit l'occasion. Il frappa la cheville de la femme, qui tomba à son tour. Il se jeta sur elle, la plaqua sauvagement au sol et plaça sa lame sur son cou. Savourant la victoire, il cria :

\- Meurs, Ellundril Chariakin ! Meurs, légende de l'ombre, nul ne retiendra ton nom !

* * *

Reviews ? A bientôt


	6. Chant et Chasse

Hello ! Et oui, me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant ;)

Disclaimer : L'histoire Les Mondes d'Ewilan etc ... appartient à Pierrre Bottero, pareil pour les personnages sauf quelques uns. Cette histoire est écrite par Neitentus et je suis la beta-reader.

Note : Jusqu'à présent, Elundril était sur le fandom 'La Quête d'Ewilan' mais nous avons décidé de la déplacer sur celui Le Pacte des Marchombres

Bon, je vous laisse, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 6

"Chant et chasse"

Le hurlement du tonnerre se répercutait dans les grondements de l'océan. La fureur des éléments secouait le bateau comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire brindille. Des vagues comme des montagnes s'élevaient puis s'effondraient dans un fracas surhumain. Inlassablement, des éclairs fugaces fendaient le ciel, arbres de lumière foudroyants. Toute la colère de la nature semblait se déverser dans la tempête, et pourtant, Ludmille était sûre d'être plus en colère encore que le vent et la mer. La femme tenait fermement la barre, tentant en vain de ne penser qu'à la tempête. Brusquement, elle vira de bord faisant passer son navire entre deux murailles liquides. Un instant après, les vagues retombèrent, et d'autres se levèrent à leur suite, forçant la pirate à manœuvrer de plus en plus vite. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rager intérieurement en pensant au clandestin dans sa cale qui avait maté la moitié de ses pirates. Elle espéra qu'Ellundril allait lui faire mordre la poussière, bien que le commentaire de la marchombre à propos des gens plus forts qu'elle ne soit pas rassurant. Soudain, entre deux rafales, la pluie se remit à tomber, s'écrasant comme un million de boulets dans les flots et sur le navire.

Le fracas sembla presque aussi énorme qu'un coup de tonnerre lorsque la trappe menant à la cale explosa littéralement. Dans un ouragan d'échardes et de morceaux de bois, un homme exécuta un salto arrière et retomba, ensanglanté mais debout, sur le pont. Les matelots, bien que stupéfaits, tachèrent de se préoccuper de leurs tâches qui requéraient toute leur attention tandis que Ludmille jurait en devinant que celui qui venait de détruire sa trappe était le clandestin. L'inconnu, aussi peu intéressé par la tempête et les marins que s'ils n'existaient pas, insensible au violent tangage du navire, hurla haineusement :

\- Ellundril ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Tu es un monstre !

À cet instant la marchombre jaillit à son tour de la cale éventrée, pour se jeter sur l'autre, un poignard dans chaque main. Vif malgré ses blessures, l'homme esquiva le premier coup et tenta de saisir son adversaire par derrière. Elle fut plus vive encore. Elle fit volte-face et une de ses lames fusa vers le ventre du clandestin, et rencontra le vide. L'homme, profitant de l'inclinaison du bateau, exécuta quelques pas en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée. Il se lamentait dans le tumulte de l'orage :

\- Non, non ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça ! Je devais la prendre par surprise, avant même qu'elle n'embarque sur ce fichu rafiot... j'aurai dû...

Un violent coup dans la tempe l'interrompit, il lui sembla qu'il s'agissait du talon d'Ellundril. Il entendit indistinctement la voix de la marchombre :

\- Quoi que tu ais fait, tu n'aurais jamais réussi à venir à bout de moi, Quayle.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Enfin, le silence. Elle n'entendait plus que sa respiration haletante et son cœur battant la chamade. Elivia était blottie dans un petit renfoncement sombre et profond, perdu dans un des multiples couloirs constituant les labyrinthiques tréfonds du palais-sous-le-volcan. Dans le dos de la marchombre, la pierre froide et noire. Devant elle, la pierre froide et noire. Tout n'était que ténèbres dans son abri providentiel. Elle savait qu'une boule de lumière fabriquée par le dessin des Ts'lichs éclairait faiblement le corridor, mais il était encore trop tôt pour sortir de sa cachette. Il fallait qu'elle se remette de la course-poursuite qu'elle venait de faire. Elivia s'insulta intérieurement d'avoir fait ce minuscule bruit, qui avait permis aux Ts'lichs de la repérer et de la prendre en chasse, la forçant à se réfugier dans ce recoin obscur. Pourtant, elle se souvenait d'une des phrases favorites de son mentor, Jaina « Ne fais pas le silence, sois le silence. » mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Un sifflement retentit dans le couloir. Elivia se jeta hors de sa planque, surprenant le Ts'lich qui ne s'attendait pas à voir soudainement sa proie apparaître, et courut dans la direction opposée. Brusquement, un mur se matérialisa face à la marchombre et derrière elle, la créature ricana :

\- Eh, où crois-tu aller ainsi ? Il n'est pas question que tu nous files encore entre les griffes !

Elivia, leva les yeux au ciel, ou du moins au plafond, puis se retourna en prenant un air totalement terrorisé. Cela parut plaire au chasseur, qui baissa les faux qui lui servaient de mains et s'approcha de deux pas. Saisissant l'occasion, la jeune marchombre lança une dague sur le monstre et profita qu'il soit en train de parer l'attaque pour se propulser en avant. En passant, elle lui décocha un violent coup dans les jambes qui le fit vaciller puis s'enfuit avec toute la vigueur dont elle était capable. Les corridors étaient tous identiques, longs, sombres, taillés dans la roche et désertés de toute vie ou presque. En aveugle, Elivia courait, priant pour ne pas rencontrer d'autres Ts'lichs et pour retrouver miraculeusement la sortie. Au bout d'un temps incertain, elle entendit des cris et des hurlements inhumains. Des Raïs ! Or, il n'y avait que peu de Raïs dans le palais-sous-le-volcan, et pourtant, beaucoup de bruits. C'était donc la ville, et donc, la sortie de ce cauchemar. La jeune femme redoubla son allure, en sueur, se dirigeant vers les Raïs comme s'ils étaient son salut. Les parois étaient désormais rouge vermeil, au lieu de noir. Elivia n'avait pas souvenir de cette couleur quand elle était entrée, mais cela ne suffit pas à la faire s'arrêter. Plus loin, des cristaux d'un rouge semblable bordaient la voie, renvoyant un éclat amarante inquiétant autour d'eux. La marchombre su alors qu'elle n'était pas sur la bonne voie, mais il était trop tard, elle avait atteint le bout du couloir.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Lorsque Quayle s'éveilla, le navire ne tanguait presque plus. La première chose qu'il vit fut le ciel, immense, céruléen et il pensa : libre.

_Danse fantastique en équilibre sur le fil de l'existence_

_Chute onirique vers le destin tragique_

_Envolée des sens._

_Liberté._

Sauf qu'il n'était pas libre. Il sentit les cordes qui enserraient ses poignets, il sentit le bois derrière son dos et ses bras entouraient le poteau. Facile, il lui suffisait de sortir la lame cachée dans sa semelle en amenant son pied à sa bouche, puis de déposer l'arme au sol, de tourner pour mettre ses mains au bon endroit, de récupérer le coutelas et de trancher ses liens. Le seul problème était Ellundril Chariakin, le toisant avec un air de défi, comme si elle l'enjoignait à tenter quelque chose pour pouvoir le frapper. Quayle articula, la bouche pâteuse :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ?

Une femme avec un grand tricorne répondit à la place de la vieille marchombre :

\- Moi j'aurais bien voulu, mais d'abord nous avons des questions à te poser clandestin !

\- Je ne parlerai pas, vous n'aurez rien de moi ! S'exclama l'homme avec dédain.

Tout doucement un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Ellundril. Elle fit signe à l'autre de s'éloigner, puis s'accroupit lentement à coté du prisonnier. Se penchant vers son oreille, son souffle chaud se glissa dans la nuque de l'homme, qui eut un frisson d'inquiétude. Elle chuchota :

\- Je suis sûre que tu sais ce que je vais faire maintenant. Je suis sûre que mon père t'en a parlé et je suis aussi sûre que tu n'y est jamais parvenu... Je vais chanter.

Le clandestin se mit à remuer, une sourde peur dans les yeux, en criant :

\- Non ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas, non ! Ça ne marche pas sur les humains, non, non, non, juste sur les animaux ! JUSTE SUR LES BÊTES SAUVAGES !

Ellundril écarta indiciblement ses lèvres, qui laissèrent couler une mélodie étrange et fluide dans l'oreille de Quayle. Dès les premières notes, l'homme se tut, puis sa tête commença à dodeliner doucement comme au gré du vent. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et, les yeux mi-clos, tout son corps s'agita de petits spasmes incontrôlés. Ludmille et quelques uns de ses marins ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder la scène, à la fois captivés et inquiets. Ils n'entendaient pas le chant, mais étaient conscients que ce n'était pas anodin, conscients qu'il s'agissait d'une arme redoutable. Lorsqu'Ellundril se releva, toute volonté propre semblait avoir quitté le prisonnier, il était amorphe, le regard perdu. La capitaine pirate interrogea :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Le chant marchombre, que mon père a crée quand il était enfant. C'est ce chant qui est le cœur même de la Guilde des Marchombres, qui a amené mon père à la fonder.

\- C'était... impressionnant.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent ensuite sur le clandestin. Ludmille lui saisit le menton pour lui faire lever la tête, braqua ses yeux dans les siens et cracha :

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu introduit sur mon bateau ?!

L'homme répondit d'une voix totalement dénuée d'intonation :

\- Pour tuer Ellundril Chariakin...

\- Et pourquoi veux-tu la tuer ?

\- Parce que je suis jaloux. Son père nous rappelait toujours à quel point sa fille chérie nous était supérieure, à quel point elle était douée, alors que nous étions faibles...Je veux prouver à tous que je suis meilleur : que je peux la battre... Et puis aussi, on m'a demandé de le faire.

L'effet du chant commençait à se dissiper, le ressentiment perçait dans la voix de Quayle. Ellundril s'empressa de demander :

\- Qui ? Qui t'a demandé cela ?

\- Mes amis... mes amis Mercenaires du Chaos. Ils m'ont dit que je serai le premier de leurs envoleurs, de leurs chasseurs de marchombres, si je tuais Ellundril Chariakin. Ils ont dit qu'ils craignaient qu'elle ne soit « l'Héroïne de l'Ombre » !

\- Les Mercenaires du Chaos...

La marchombre fit quelques pas, l'air pensive, avec une expression grave que Ludmille ne lui connaissait pas. Soudain, le prisonnier ouvrit en grand ses yeux, pleins de folie et cria :

\- Maintenant que j'ai répondu, toi aussi réponds à une question Chariakin ! Que s'est-il passé dans la cale !? Quel était cette chose que tu as faite ?!

\- J'ai utilisé le cadeau d'un ami. Il a appelé ça la « Greffe ». Je l'expliquerai à Elivia, mais pas à toi, traître.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Immobile, tétanisée, la jeune marchombre contemplait, abasourdie, le spectacle qui avait lieu devant elle. Au bout du couloir des cristaux rouges sang, se trouvait un gouffre immense, et ce qui se déroulait au fond était terrifiant. Des milliers de Raïs émergeaient petit à petit d'une mélasse immonde et fumante, en hurlant. Mais leur corps était bien plus répugnant que celui d'un monstre de la surface. En effet, certains avaient une peau laiteuse et imberbe tandis que d'autres semblaient ne pas même en avoir. Ils rampaient, sanguinolents, les uns sur les autres, comme un énorme tas de vers hideux. Leurs membres étaient tordus, comme mal formés, excroissances repoussantes sur leurs corps rachitiques. L'incarnation de l'horreur. Lorsque soudain des barreaux de fers se matérialisèrent tout autour d'elle, Elivia ne réagit pas. Elle fut à peine plus réactive quand elle entendit la voix d'un Ts'lich derrière elle :

\- Tu apprécies le spectacle ? La naissance des Raïs, un phénomène passionnant, mais j'ai peur de devoir t'arracher à cet événement. Tu ne t'enfuiras plus, petite vermine insignifiante.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé la scène sur la naissance des Raïs ? Est-elle assez dégoûtante pour vous ? ;) Vous aurez plus d'informations sur ça plus tard normalement.

A bientôt :)


	7. Torture

Hey, salut tout le monde ! Et oui, nous sommes déjà de retour ^^

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages originaux et le monde appartiennent à Pierre Bottero.

Note : Par rapport à ce qu'il se passe dans le chapitre, avec le titre assez explicite, je préviens : ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne verrons pas la torture, donc même les âmes sensibles peuvent lire ce chap tranquillement :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

"Torture"

La faux fusa tel un éclair, laissant sur la joue de la jeune femme une plaie écarlate. La créature qui venait de la blesser sifflait de rage, agitant dans tous les sens les lames qui lui servaient de mains. Elle articula une énième fois :

\- Je répète, humaine répugnante, que sais-tu de l'héroïne de l'ombre ? Répond idiote !

Elivia était ligotée à un pilier de pierre au centre d'une pièce circulaire et obscure dénuée de tout meuble et de tout d'ornement. Elle se contenta de cracher aux pieds du Ts'lich qui l'interrogeait car elle avait abandonné l'idée de l'insulter à chaque fois qu'il réitérait sa question. Le monstre trépigna en émettant des borborygmes répugnants puis il se plaignit comme un gamin :

\- Elle refuse de répondre, elle refuse de RÉPONDRE ! Pourquoi elle refuse de répondre ?!

Un second Ts'lich sortit alors de l'ombre, plus grand, plus sombre, avec un regard beaucoup plus dur. Il semblait bien plus aguerri. D'un coup puissant et rapide, il frappa l'autre, le projetant au sol puis il siffla, impassible :

\- Imbécile. Si tu veux finir à la nurserie, continue ainsi. Tu fais honte à ta race. Il y a quelques siècles, on ne t'aurait pas laisser vivre avec une telle incompétence.

Après ce petit discours, le grand se tourna vers la marchombre entravée, s'approcha tout près d'elle, puis caressa sa joue pour y récupérer la goutte de sang vermeil qui perlait de son entaille. Il lui chuchota, délicatement :

\- Tu sais ce que tu as vu dans le gouffre ? Des Raïs, des milliers de Raïs, mais pas tout à fait terminés. Ils sont en cours de création, on les fabrique morceau par morceau, grâce à l'Imagination. D'abord le cœur, puis le cerveau, puis le squelette, et ainsi de suite. Et ils souffrent, dés le début de la fabrication, ils souffrent abominablement, et en plus, ils se piétinent entre eux. Après ça, plus aucune douleur ne peut égaler celle qu'ils ont subi en naissant, et nous, nous avons une immense armée que nous pouvons renouveler à l'infini.

Elivia ne put s'empêcher d'interroger :

\- Pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça ?

\- Il y a longtemps, Merwyn vous a tiré de notre joug. Or, il n'est plus de ce monde, et nous n'avions pas autant de Raïs. Maintenant, qui défendra ton espèce lorsque nos armées iront sur vos terres pour vous massacrer ? L'Héroïne de l'Ombre peut-être, ou bien le général de Gwendalavir, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourra tuer des millions de soldats à eux seul.

\- Et si ils tuent le roi Raïs ?

\- Oui, si ils le tuent nous n'auront plus le contrôle. Mais pour autant les Raïs vous massacreront tous pour assouvir leur soif de sang.

Elivia fixa le monstre dans les yeux, mais ne put déchiffrer aucune émotion sur sa figure inhumaine. Derrière, le petit ts'lich écoutait attentivement, dans l'expectative des mouvements de son supérieur. Celui-ci recommença à parler quelques instants plus tard, d'une voix très basse :

\- Tu es maline, et tu sais plus de choses que tu ne devrais. Mais contrairement à certains de mes frères, je ne pense pas que tu sois la fameuse Héroïne de l'Ombre, tu es trop faible. Je vais prendre du plaisir à te torturer. Apprécierais-tu que je dessine un scorpion dans tes entrailles ? À moins que tu ne préfères avoir des pierres dans le nez et la bouche ?

Elivia eut un haut-le-cœur.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

D'un geste habile, elle remplit la coupe de vin rouge, puis, la portant à ses lèvres, but la liqueur d'un trait. Ensuite, la pirate s'humecta les lèvres et déclara :

\- Jetons-le par-dessus bord, qu'on en finisse.

Le navire tanguait doucement, l'océan baignait dans la lumière du soleil et les deux femmes prenaient leur déjeuner dans la cabine du capitaine. Ellundril scruta Ludmille avec un regard perçant, la mettant mal à l'aise. Cette dernière se justifia :

\- Oui, après tout, on ne doit rien à cet homme, et puis je suis une pirate, ce ne sera pas le premier que je jette aux requins...

\- Mais tu n'as jamais jeté de marchombre. Premièrement il serait capable de s'en tirer et deuxièmement, je désire qu'il comparaisse devant la guilde pour sa trahison. C'est ce que mon père voulait que l'on fasse dans ce genre de situation.

\- Tu veux beaucoup de choses, mais ici on est sur mon bateau et ton prisonnier est aussi le mien. De plus, il est une bouche inutile à nourrir et il s'amuse à insulter mes gars en permanence en profitant du fait que ceux-ci ont peur de t'offenser en lui en collant une ! Alors si tu ne veux pas le balancer par-dessus bord, on lui tranche la gorge, mais maintenant ! Déclara la pirate, en colère. En réponse, la marchombre se leva, elle dominait l'autre de quelques centimètres, mais son regard était d'autant plus impressionnant. D'une voix aussi froide que le cœur d'un glacier, elle articula :

\- Ne t'avise pas de toucher à un seul cheveux de Quayle, ou tu le regretterais très amèrement.

Un cri coupa court à la discussion. Violemment, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et Jordan, le second, s'écria :

\- Le clandestin s'est libéré de ses liens !

Puis il repartit aussi brusquement tandis que d'autres beuglements résonnaient à l'extérieur. Ellundril fit un petit bruit exaspéré et fonça dehors en un éclair. La corsaire, sur ses talons, attrapa son épée en sortant avant de constater l'état de la situation. Quatre hommes au sol, blessés ou morts, l'ex-prisonnier armé d'un sabre, acculé par sept pirates aguerris. La marchombre lança une dague qui faillit se ficher dans le front de Quayle, mais il se déplaça prestement pour l'éviter. De quelques passes rapides, il projeta trois guerriers en arrière et para les attaques de trois autres. Le septième lui entailla profondément le bras gauche. Optant pour la retraite lorsqu'il vit Ellundril, le clandestin bouscula ses adversaires... pour sauter à l'eau. Ironique, Ludmille commenta :

\- Ben voilà, il s'est jeté par-dessus bord tout seul ! Comment vont les blessés ?

Un marin dubitatif enchaîna :

\- C'est bon, ils s'en sortiront tous les quatre. Mais le clandestin, il compte aller où comme ça, avec sa blessure ?

La réponse vint d'au-dessus lorsqu'un goéland survola le navire en braillant et que le guetteur cria :

\- Terre !

La capitaine regarda la surface sans voir le fugitif puis observa la forme indistincte du continent à l'horizon. On ne l'apercevait que grâce au beau temps qui régnait ce jour là. Elle annonça, satisfaite :

\- Ça reste trop loin.

\- Oh mais il y arrivera, il a été formé pour ça. Répondit sombrement Ellundril.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

_Soif...__.. Faim... Mal..._. Elivia ne parvenait pas à former une pensée cohérente, elle sentait le sang poisseux sur son corps, l'aridité de sa gorge, le vide de son estomac et surtout, les plaies. Partout, des plaies, des plaies. Des trous béants, la chair déchirée et salie. Puis elle entendit vaguement les voix stridentes et cruelles :

\- Achevez-la, elle n'est plus intéressante ! Mettez fin à sa vie de misérable insecte !

\- Vas-tu te taire, raclure des profondeurs ? Je ferais ce que je désire d'elle, imbécile. Elle m'a procuré beaucoup de plaisir à la torturer, et pour cela, je vais lui faire la grâce de la garder en vie. Emmène-la dans la prison, avec les autres.

\- Mais...

\- Obéit !

La jeune marchombre perçut alors une série de cliquetis étranges, un reniflement dégouttant et sentit quelque chose se desserrer au niveau de ses poignets. Elle bascula en avant, aussi faible qu'un mourant, et le monde autour d'elle se tut et s'obscurcit.

Lorsqu'elle recouvrit peu à peu ses esprits, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le changement d'air. En effet, il était maintenant plus froid et humide qu'auparavant. Ensuite, Elivia ouvrit les yeux et distingua des silhouettes penchées sur elle, leur respirations saccadées semblaient identiques au grondement du tonnerre dans la tête de la jeune marchombre. Durant un instant, rien ne bougea, puis une sensation étrange s'empara de la prisonnière, comme si la pensée de quelqu'un d'autre était dans sa tête :

\- _Elle se réveille !_

Violemment, la femme se dressa en position assise, tentant en vain de saisir à sa ceinture une lame qui ne s'y trouvait plus. Quasiment aussitôt la douleur se fit sentir, forçant Elivia à se rallonger. Plusieurs voix résonnèrent dans sa tête presque simultanément :

\- _Eh ! Doucement !_

_\- Oui, calme-toi, les Ts'lichs t'ont_ _bien amochée !_

_\- Du calme, on ne te veux pas de mal !_

_\- On t'a même soignée !_

_\- Parce que nos geôliers nous ont_ _donné de quoi le faire !_

_\- Mais c'est pas instantané, il faut que tu te ménages !_

Elivia s'interrogea alors « _Mais que sont-ils ? » _et les voix répondirent, lisant dans ses pensées :

_\- Nos geôliers les Ts'lichs ? Ce sont des monstres !_

_\- Nous ? Nous sommes des Nimurdes !_

* * *

Alors, vous voyez, c'était pas si horrible ^^ Reviews ?


	8. Première bataille

Salut tout le monde. On est désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais comme on est deux c'est plus compliqué pendant les vacances. Désolé encore. Sinon, on espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :)

Disclaimer : Ce monde et tout les personnages originaux appartiennent à Pierre Bottero.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8

"Première Bataille"

Les colonnes de fumée grisâtre furent les premières à intriguer les marins. Peu après, de nombreux hurlements leur parvinrent et Ellundril su instantanément de quelles créatures il s'agissait.

\- Ce sont des Raïs ! Cria-t-elle.

Pour la plupart des hommes, cela n'évoquait aucune image car ils n'en avaient jamais rencontré, mais étant des pirates aguerris, le combat, lui, ne leur étaient pas étranger. Ils saisirent vivement sabres et arcs, se préparant à la bataille avec une certaine exaltation après toute ces journées de navigation. Ludmille jaillit de sa cabine avec un sourire réjoui et une épée courte à la main, suivie du second, Jordan, seul dessinateur de l'équipage. On apercevait distinctement un grand nombre de monstres sur la plage, certains piétinaient vers l'intérieur des terres, comme pris dans une bataille avec un ennemi invisible, tandis que d'autres, ayant aperçu le navire, se jetaient à l'eau et disparaissaient sous les flots pareils à des pierres. Un instant plus tard, les Raïs furent à porté de tir. D'un geste de main, Jordan enflamma les pointes des flèches bandées et clama :

\- Décochez !

Les projectiles s'envolèrent en décrivant de gracieuses courbes et s'abattirent sur la masse des adversaires, créant un vent de panique malgré leur peu d'efficacité. Une deuxième salve suivit avant que Ludmille n'ordonne de jeter l'ancre en pestant contre la disposition des lieux qui empêchait le bateau d'approcher plus près du rivage.

Ellundril prit son élan et une grand bouffée d'air, puis s'élança et plongea. Quelques marins, surpris, se penchèrent pour la voir mais elle avait disparue sous la surface. Les secondes s'enchaînèrent, peuplées par les hurlements des Raïs et la chanson des vagues, soutenue par le sifflement des flèches dans l'air. Enfin, Ellundril jaillit des flots, proche de la plage. Une dague dans chaque mains, la marchombre ne faisait qu'une avec la mer. Ses cheveux dansaient comme l'écume, son corps filait comme le courant entre les hordes de ses ennemis. Là où elle passa, les monstres s'effondrèrent en rougissant les remous. Avec une efficacité foudroyante, la guerrière rejoignit la berge, laissant derrière elle nombres de cadavres qui coulaient sous le poids des armures. Rapidement, elle fut submergée par la masse des Raïs et cachée aux yeux des pirates. Ces-derniers cessèrent de tirer de peur de la gêner et lancèrent deux barques à l'eau pour rejoindre la bataille. Ludmille fut la première à ramer, avec une vigueur impressionnante, égale à sa soif de combat. Malgré cela, lorsque la capitaine et ses hommes atteignirent le rivage, il ne restait que peu d'adversaires valides. Non seulement la marchombre virevoltait, ouragan d'acier, en abattant tous ceux qui passaient à portée, mais certains Raïs semblaient aussi pris d'une étrange paralysie, puis s'affalaient morts sur le sable sans raison apparente. Les pirates s'abattirent ainsi sur les loques du bataillon monstrueux, mettant fin à toute résistance et créant la débandade générale. Les hommes poussèrent de grands cris victorieux.

Soudain, un sifflement suraigu retentit par-dessus les vivats. Avec un énorme craquement, une créature mi-mante religieuse mi-lézard se matérialisa devant Ellundril et assena un grand coup de faux. Dans le vide. La marchombre, insensible à la surprise et la terreur qui frappaient tous les autres combattants, avait bondi en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée du Ts'lich. Ce dernier sifflait de rage et aurait massacré toutes les personnes présentes de son simple regard si cela avait été possible. Il hurla de sa voix caverneuse :

\- Trois fois maudits humains ! Je ne sssais pas ce que vous fichez ici mais je vais tous vous massssacrer pour votre effronterie !

Suite à cela, un énorme rocher apparut au-dessus du monstre et fut violemment projeté sur les pirates tétanisés. Jordan, dans un effort qui sapa toutes ses forces, parvint à dessiner une violente bourrasque qui détourna le projectile mais Ellundril ne s'en préoccupa nullement. Elle s'élança prestement et assena un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire du Ts'lich, qui répliqua en abattant les lames qui terminaient ses bras. Alors, la marchombre entra dans le temps de son adversaire. Avec une justesse inouïe, elle para son attaque, frappa sa hanche et esquiva le coup de queue qui vint ensuite. Elle passa dans son dos et voulut l'entailler de ses dagues mais fut soufflée en arrière par un coup de vent venu de nulle part. Aussitôt, le monstre se retourna et créa un piège de roc qui jaillit du sol et se referma pour broyer la guerrière. Elle se tira in extremis hors de la morsure de pierre, mais une épée sortie du néant lui entailla profondément le bras gauche. A cet instant, Ludmille s'élança derrière le Ts'lich pour le transpercer de son sabre, et, étrangement, il ne réagit pas. La lame le traversa de part en part avec un bruit immonde, répandant son sang vert et poisseux sur le sable jaune. Lorsqu'il tomba à genoux, il pleurnicha :

\- Sortez de ma tête, petits rats !

Puis, Ludmille retira sa lame et décapita le monstre d'un coup puissant en criant :

\- Ludmille un, Ts'lich zéro !

Suite à cette exclamation un silence épuisé plana sur le champ de bataille. Les marins, pour la plupart peu blessés, errèrent parmi les cadavres pour achever les raïs agonisants et rassembler leurs camarades plus grièvement touchés loin des corps sans vie. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis une voix étrangère s'immisça dans les pensées de tous :

_\- Heu... Bonjour._

La surprise se peignit alors sur les visages, ce qui permit aux pirates de savoir qu'ils vivaient tous la même expérience. D'autres voix multiples s'invitèrent alors dans les pensées de chacun :

_\- Et merci..._

_\- Oui merci de nous avoir aidé._

_\- C'était super !_

\- _Grâce à vous, on s'est débarrassé de tout ce bataillon de Raïs …_

_\- Et même de leur chef Ts'lich._

_\- Même le Ts'lich !_

_\- C'est vrai, on l'a bien eu celui-là !_

_\- Pendant qu'on l'empêchait de se concentrer en brouillant ses pensées, Ludmille l'a superbement embroché ! C'était magistrale !_

_\- Oui, impressionnant !_

_\- Je dirais même plus, divin !_

_\- Hem, faudrait voir à pas exagérer non plus._

_\- Et Ellundril aussi, ta technique est absolument surprenante !_

_\- Vous permettez qu'on vous tutoie tous hein ?_

_\- Non il ne permettent pas ! Et les manières alors ?_

_\- Oh va au diable toi et tes conventions !_

_\- Oui, rabat-joie, laisse tomber tes grands airs, on est entre amis !_

_\- Hum, vous avez dit la même chose quand les Raïs sont arrivés la première fois..._

Les combattants sur la plage furent pris de nausées, incapable de supporter un tel afflux de pensées étrangères aux leurs. Et cela ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que soudain la voix d'Ellundril ne vint écraser toutes les autres :

_\- SILENCE ! Calmez-vous maintenant !_

_\- Hem..._

_\- Non ! Laissez-moi m'exprimer ! Nous sommes heureux de vous être venu en aide, mais nous ne sommes pas habitués à communiquer par la pensée comme vous le faites._

_\- Ah bon ?_

_\- Ah oui._

_\- Pardon..._

_\- Désolé !_

_\- Alors comment vous faite pour discuter ?_

_\- Pour discuter,_ Repris la marchombre,_ nous émettons des sons._

_\- Comme les Raïs !_

_\- Comme c'est étrange..._

_\- Mais tu te débrouilles bien toi Ellundril ! Tu as déjà communiqué par la pensée auparavant ?_

_\- Non, mais j'apprends vite. Retirez-vous des pensées de mes amis je vous prie, je vais venir discuter avec vous dans un instant._

_\- Bon... d'accord._

_\- Ok !_

_\- Hem, on t'attend à la lisière de la forêt Ellundril._

Les voix se dissipèrent et les pirates soupirèrent de soulagement. Rapidement, ils reprirent leur tâche, tandis que Ludmille donnait ses directives et demandait un bilan de la bataille. On lui répondit :

\- Les blessés graves sont 6, Armand, Jargas, Elro, Drimed, Kinn et Eido. Ils sont plus en danger, et y pourront reprendre leurs boulots d'ici deux ou trois semaines avec de la chance. On a une perte, le Marco, y s'est fait écrabouiller par le rocher du Ts'lich, pas beau à voir.

Pendant ce temps, la marchombre tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la forêt, qui faisait un grand mur vert au-delà de la plage. Elle s'y enfonça et s'éclipsa discrètement.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Le souffle chaud du monstre piquait ses plaies. La lame revint se poser sur sa peau une énième fois et descendit doucement, avec délectation, en dessinant une fine courbe vermeille, entrelacée avec toutes les précédentes. Puis comme il le faisait après chaque coupure, le Ts'lich murmura à l'oreille d'Elivia :

\- Mon nom est Aressadrissgradorias, et j'aime le goût de ton sang de mammifère.

Alors, la jeune marchombre sentit monter la nausée artificiel crée par l'imagination de la créature. Elle eut une horrible envie de vomir, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus rien dans son estomac qui la faisait lui aussi atrocement souffrir. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à son sang et Elivia pensa :

\- _Aressadrissgradorias... j'aurais ta tête..._

De petites voix lointaines lui firent écho dans sa tête :

\- _On l'aura !_

_\- Aressadrissgradorias soit maudit !_

_\- A mort !_

* * *

Alors, il vous a plu ? Ce Ts'lich a un nom presque imprononçable quand même... ;)

Reviews ?


	9. Pensée, Songe et Sentiment

Salut ! Nous sommes de retour, pour vous poster un nouveau ... chapitre ... désolé, j'ai pas trouvé de mot qui rime avec "retour" ... ^^'

Disclaimer : Les personnages originaux et le monde dans lequel évolue tout ce petit monde appartiennent à Pierre Bottero. Tous le reste est la propriété de Neitentus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9

"Pensée, Songe et Sentiment"

\- _Ellundril, c'est sympa comme prénom !_

_\- Hum, c'est exotique en tout cas._

_\- Non mais ça va de commenter son prénom ? Vous n'avez pas honte de l'ennuyer comme ça ?!_

_\- Non._

_\- Non plus !_

_\- Moi non plus._

_\- Mais toi, t'as pas commenté !_

_\- Ah bon ? Zut ! Bon alors... euh, Ellundril ça sonne comme Fruit !_

_\- Mais pas du tout !_

_\- Hum, si c'est très similaire._

_\- J'ai dit stop !_

Ellundril avait l'impression d'avoir quatre Petits se disputant dans sa tête. Elle s'était habituée aux querelles incessantes des habitants de la forêt-maison, mais les subir directement dans son crâne allait très vite lui donner la migraine.

\- _Regarde par là Ellu, je peux t'appeler Ellu hein ? Il y a un sentier à ta droite, emprunte-le et il te guidera jusqu'à... bon enfin tu verras !_

_\- Raah espèce d'indélicat ! «Je peux t'appeler Ellu ?» Tu es vraiment un sans gène !_

Les voix se turent à nouveau et la marchombre poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Son regard inspecta les environs. C'était une forêt dense, majoritairement constituée de conifères que la guerrière ne connaissait pas ainsi que de quelques chênes verts au troncs épais. De nombreuses fougères compliquaient les déplacements, sans pour autant bloquer l'avancée d'Ellundril. Elle débusqua alors le sentier, qui était davantage un layon, se faufilant dans la végétation, presque indiscernable, mais suffisamment visible pour ses yeux experts. Outre les traces d'animaux, elle remarqua des empreintes de petites bottes dans un coin de terre meuble. La personne ou la chose qui les avait laissé ne devait pas faire plus de un mètre trente, au vu de la taille et de la profondeur des marques. Si elles appartenaient aux habitants télépathes locaux, alors il s'agissait bien de créatures semblables aux Petits.

Après plus d'une heure de marche prudente, fébrile et surtout, silencieuse, la marchombre déboucha dans une clairière baignée par les rayons du soleil, ce qui eut pour effet de l'éblouir après la pénombre des sous-bois. La première chose que remarqua Ellundril fut le grand cercle de rochers dressés au centre du pré, les rocs étaient taillés en pointe et d'un gris sombre veiné de blanc opalescent. Autour des menhirs se tenait un groupe de petits hommes, leur peau verte émeraude luisait à la lumière, mais cela semblait anodin en comparaison du fait qu'aucun d'eux n'avait de bouche. Les pensées étrangères envahirent l'esprit de la marchombre :

_\- Bienvenue Ellundril Chariakin, dans l'antique demeure des Nimurdes ! Avance-toi, notre Reine désire t'accueillir en personne._

_\- Ouais ! Elle veut de te parler !_

_\- Te confier une mission !_

_\- Mais la ferme ! On devait pas lui dire pour la mission !_

_\- Et ben voilà ! Bravo ! Vous avez tout foutu en l'air !_

_\- Hum je vous avais prévenus._

_\- Ça suffit oui ?! La reine va .._

Soudain une étrange présence écrasa la conversation par son apparition. Elle s'immisça profondément dans l'esprit d'Ellundril sans que celle-ci ne parvienne à l'en empêcher puis une image apparue à la guerrière. C'était une femme, vêtue d'une sublime robe blanche contrastant avec sa peau d'un vert éclatant. Son visage n'avait pas de bouche, ni de nez, seulement deux grands yeux qui semblaient contenir tout l'univers et brillaient d'un éclat mystérieux et insondable. Elle semblait ainsi très singulière mais sa beauté était indéniable.

_\- J'espérais ta venue Ellundril, je suis la Reine Pensée._

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Ludmille scruta d'un œil douteux l'orée de la forêt. Cela ferai bientôt une heure qu'Ellundril était partie et la pirate ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, car trop de questions demeuraient en suspens. Notamment vis-à-vis des intentions des mystérieux télépathes, de la présences des Raïs dans ce pays, et de ce qu'était devenu le marchombre clandestin. En bref, ce lieu n'inspirait aucune confiance à la capitaine, en conséquence, elle avait laissée dix hommes sur le navire et vingt-cinq s'affairaient sur la plage pour monter un camp de fortune. Ludmille retourna vers ses hommes pour les aider lorsque soudain, un cri retentit du coté de la dune où elle avait posté un guetteur. Ce dernier déboulant en hurlant :

\- Une horde de Raïs vient par ici ! Ils sont au moins deux cents ! Armés jusqu'aux dents, ils seront sur nous dans quelques minutes !

Prompte comme l'éclair, Ludmille donna ses ordres :

\- Laissez-tomber toutes les affaires, vite aux barques, on met les voiles.

\- Et Ellundril ?! Et les blessés ?

\- Portez les estropiés ! Ellundril est capable de se débrouiller toute seule, pas la peine de se faire du souci pour elle.

Sur ce, les pirates se jetèrent en avant pour rejoindre les trois embarcations tirées hors des flots. Alors que les premiers s'emparaient des rames et poussaient les esquifs à l'eau, une détonation retentit derrière eux suivie de sons entre des ricanements et des sifflements. Ludmille trébucha et tomba face contre terre, tandis que quelque chose s'enroulait autour de ses chevilles.

\- Capitaine !

\- Allez-vous en ! Répondit la jeune femme.

Elle avait déjà une bonne idée de l'ennemi qui la tirait en arrière et elle était résolue à ne pas perdre de marin face à cet adversaire. Voyant son regard, les pirates se résolurent à s'enfuir tandis que Ludmille se retournait pour voir ce qui la tirait en arrière. La première chose qu'elle nota fut leur nombre, ils étaient deux, puis elle remarqua qu'ils étaient ridiculement petits pour des Ts'lichs. Deux minuscules Ts'lichs, un foncé et un clair, ricanant comme des idiots sur la plage. Ç'aurait été amusant si Ludmille n'était pas en si mauvaise posture. Elle les entendit discuter alors que la liane qui la retenait continuait lentement de la traîner vers eux :

\- C'est elle qui a eu la peau de l'autre imbécile ? Tsss, il était vraiment pathétique ! Commença le plus sombre.

\- Un vrai Raïs, comme je dis toujours ! Cette répugnante humaine... Aressadrissgradorias aime bien les Humains, je suis sûr que si nous lui envoyons cette meurtrière, il changera nos affectations et nous pourrons quitter ce trou à rat dégoûtant.

\- Bonne idée ! Ssss mais d'abord torturons-la un peu, cette femelle !

Tandis qu'ils bavassaient, une silhouette jaillit des feuillages et projeta un sabre sur un Ts'lich et une pierre sur l'autre, les poussant à s'écarter de surprise.

\- Ellundril ! S'écria la pirate avec un regain d'espoir.

\- Désolé, je suis pas elle, répondit l'autre en tranchant la liane avec un silex d'un geste habile. Moi, c'est Quayle.

Ludmille ne comprenait pas comment cet homme pouvait encore se mouvoir avec autant de fluidité alors qu'il avait été blessé dans sa fuite, et qu'il ne devait pas s'être reposé depuis un bon moment. Sans lui demander son avis il l'entraîna vers les embarcations encore accessibles. Le Tslich clair hurla :

\- Stupides petits vermisseaux puants ! Vous pensez pouvoir vous débarrasser de moi avec une pierre ?! Je vais vous...

Quayle se retourna, avec un regard impitoyable, et déclara :

\- Une pierre ? Mais j'ai ramené bien mieux qu'une pierre !

Et soudain, le mur de buissons que formait la forêt explosa, laissant apparaître dans un bruit de tonnerre un énorme animal, semblable à un taureau avec des cornes démesurées. La bête chargea à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle projeta le premier Ts'lich, qui se débarrassait tout juste du sabre, à plusieurs mètres de là. Puis, le second s'élança pour taillader l'animal, et sans qu'il n'ait rien vu venir, il fut empalé sur les cornes du monstrueux taureau, qui jeta son corps sans vie dans le sable sans plus d'égard. Des hurlements sauvages retentirent en haut de la dune la plus proche, les Raïs étaient arrivés. En réponse, l'animal poussa un meuglement qui fit vibrer le sol, et soudain il fut rejoint par une quinzaine de semblable qui se préparaient à la charge. Les bêtes s'élancèrent, pleines de furie, tandis que les Raïs se jetaient vers elles en brandissant leurs armes. Malheureusement pour les hommes cochons, ils ne parvinrent pas à stopper l'élan des taureaux. En un instant, ils furent tous piétinés avec une violence sans nom, puis les animaux s'en furent, comme s'ils étaient complètement calmes. Ludmille se dégagea de la poigne de Quayle et s'avança sur la plage déserte, hébétée, tandis que ses marins rejoignaient à nouveau la berge. Une voix enfantine retentit alors dans les esprits des pirates :

\- _Une chance pour vous qu'il y ait eu un troupeau d'aurochs dans les parages. J'en ai pris le contrôle pour me charger des méchants._

Une petite créature émergea alors des buissons, elle ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre de haut, sa peau était d'un vert éclatant et elle portait une robe blanche immaculée. Son visage n'était composé que de deux grands yeux, des yeux terrifiants. Ludmille sentit son corps avancer versla chose, sans qu'elle ne puisse plus rien contrôler. Elle tomba à genou contre son gré et vit qu'il en était de même pour tous ses compagnons. La voix de fillette s'éleva alors dans leur esprit en balayant leurs pensées :

_\- Je m'appelle Songe, et maman dit qu'un jour, je serais Reine._

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Elivia émergea doucement des brumes d'un sommeil plein de cauchemar. Lorsqu'elle renifla, elle reconnu immédiatement l'odeur qui régnait dans la cellule partagée avec les Nimurdes. La jeune marchombre constata en ouvrant les yeux que sa vue était bien plus nette qu'auparavant, elle essaya de se redresser et ne perçut aucune douleur, ce qui était pour le moins étrange.

_\- Il t'a soigné._

\- _Il t'aime tellement qu'il t'a soigné._

_\- Pour pouvoir te faire souffrir à nouveau sans attendre que tu guérisses._

_\- Maudit Aressadrissgradorias !_

Elivia regarda ses codétenus, elle ne les avait jamais aussi bien vus qu'alors. Ils étaient tout vert, vêtus de haillons immondes. Ils n'avaient pas de bouche, et surtout, ils étaient affreusement maigres. Elle songea qu'elle ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état, puis elle se demanda :

\- _Pourquoi les Ts'lichs vous gardent prisonniers ?_

_\- Pour la même raison que toi Eli, ils nous craignent !_

_\- Ils en veulent au pouvoir de notre Reine. Mais ne t'en fais pas, sa Majesté a trouvé une guerrière exceptionnelle pour la protéger et nous libérer._

_\- Au fait, je suis la chef de ce groupe de Nimurdes, je m'appelle Sentiment, et je jure de t'aider à te venger du bourreau Ts'lich !_

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Review ? ;)

A bientôt :)


	10. Evasion première partie

Hey ! Nous revoilà ! ^^

Disclaimer : L'oeuvre original et ses personnages appartiennent au fabuleux Pierre Bottero

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 10

"Évasion première partie"

La forêt bruissait doucement dans le vent nocturne, les cris d'animaux inconnus résonnaient, adressés au ciel étoilé et à la lune flamboyante. Ellundril était assise en tailleur dans l'herbe humide, les paupières closes, et les Nimurdes agenouillées en cercles autour d'elle. Ils partageaient ensemble le rêve crée par la Reine Pensée pour expliquer sa mission à la marchombre. C'était un songe plein de sensations, de bouffées de sentiments, d'images fugaces, de sons mystérieux et d'odeurs enivrantes. Des flammes liquides dansaient en ondoyant, des éclairs zébraient un ciel noir comme l'encre et une immense silhouette comme une montagne menaçante se dressait au milieu de cet étrange décor. L'ombre tendit son bras et se saisit de quelque chose d'invisible, mais sur le coup, Ellundril ressentie une grande terreur, accompagnée d'un profond désarroi. Un nouvel éclair trancha la nuit, laissant voir en l'immense silhouette un Ts'lich glaçant. Puis les images s'évanouirent comme elles étaient venues et la voix de la Reine Pensée résonna avec une infinie bienveillance :

_\- Cela n'a pas encore eu lieu, mais les monstres du grand Volcan en veulent à mon pouvoir, et si ils l'obtiennent, alors la liberté de toutes les races conscientes sera menacée. Chère marchombre, si tu l'acceptes, il va falloir nous aider à nous protéger de ce fléau, car je n'ai pas de corps pour défendre mes sujets, et eux seuls n'y parviendront pas. Qu'en dis-tu Ellundril ?_

_\- Quel est ce pouvoir que tu me demandes de préserver, majesté ? _Interrogea la guerrière, interloquée et curieuse. Une nouvelle voix s'immisça soudain dans la conversation mentale, une voix enfantine mais avec une inflexion qui donnait froid dans le dos :

_\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir, contente toi d'accepter car si tu refuses, je te soumettrais à ma volonté pour que tu nous aides ! Au fait, mon nom est …_

_\- Songe ! _Coupa la Reine, _ Je t'interdis de menacer notre seul espoir ! Même si tu es la princesse et mon héritière cela ne t'octroie pas le droit de prendre de haut nos invités et surtout pas de les agresser mentalement !_

À ces mots, la marchombre ouvrit les yeux et vit par dessus les cercles de Nimurdes toujours endormis ce qui n'allait pas. À l'orée de la clairière, se tenait Ludmille, ses pirates, et même le traître Quayle , mais ils avaient tous le regard vidé, comme si ils sommeillaient les yeux ouverts. Rapidement, Ellundril en déduisit qu'ils n'étaient pas maîtres de leurs propres corps, et repéra parmi eux la petite créature verte habillée toute de blanc avec ses grands yeux mystérieux qui était très sûrement responsable de leur état. La voix mentale de la guerrière tonna violemment, faisant sursauter tous les Nimurdes :

_\- Libère mes amis immédiatement !_

Instantanément, la petite Songe se ratatina sur elle même et de grosses larmes brillantes perlèrent à ses iris. Cependant, elle n'était pas si choquée qu'elle voulait le montrer, car elle ne libéra nullement les marins de son emprise, et en profita pour lancer un puissant assaut psychique sur la marchombre. Comme un raz de marée, l'attaque fit tomber Ellundril à genou, qui tenta tant bien que mal de résister à cette intrusion sauvage. Puis la présence mentale de Pensée s'interposa. Elle coula comme les flots impétueux d'un fleuve, emportant l'agression de Songe telle une brindille dans le courant, et ensuite ce fut au tour de la princesse de se mettre à genou. Cette fois les larmes ruisselèrent sur son visage d'émeraude tandis qu'une lumière de colère étincelait dans ses pupilles, elle pensa d'une voix geignarde :

_\- Maman ! Je suis désolée, mais les humains, ils sont méchant, ils vont nous laisser tomber ! J'ai peur maman !_

D'un coup le pression de la Reine retomba et sa voix attendrie répondit avec douceur :

_\- N'aie aucune crainte ma fille, Ellundril est différente, et aucun humain n'est son pareil, elle va nous aider, j'en suis persuadée ! Maintenant, laisse ses amis tranquilles._

Ludmille reprit lentement ses esprits, avec la forte impression qu'un cyclone venait de ravager sa tête. Chancelante, elle récupéra l'équilibre puis remarqua qu'elle ne se trouvait plus du tout sur la plage, mais dans une clairière, et que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Elle était entourée de ses matelots qui étaient descendus à terre avec elle, même les blessés, ainsi que du marchombre clandestin, qui semblait tout aussi hébété qu'elle. Ensuite, la capitaine remarqua Ellundril, un peu plus loin dans la prairie, qui semblait en pleine discution psychique avec de nombreuses petites créatures vertes tout comme Songe, que Ludmille se souvenait avoir vu sur le rivage. Elle fit un pas pour se rapprocher, et capta alors la conversation :

_\- ...pouvoir de notre reine est primordiale._

_\- Hum, même fantastique je dirais !_

_\- Ouais il est super fantastique ce pouvoir !_

_\- Enfin on ne veut avoir l'air de se vanter madame la marchombre._

_\- Ben si en fait !_

_\- Bof le pouvoir de Pensée il est bien, mais ça nous aide pas à combattre les Ts'lichs..._

_\- Rabat-joie !_

_\- C'est toi le rabat-joie._

_\- Eh crétin !_

_\- Non mais surveillez votre langage, malappris ! Que va penser Ellundril !?_

_\- Hum, t'as qu'à lui demander !_

Ludmille retomba en arrière sous l'afflux des voix, et se demanda un instant comment Ellundril supportait tous ce boucan mental. Elle fut remise sur ses jambes par les pirates qui lui demandèrent :

\- Cap'taine, qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Comment on est arrivé ici ?

La corsaire était bien en peine de répondre, mais la marchombre vint alors à son secours :

\- Vous avez été contrôlés psychiquement, mais rassurez vous le problème est maintenant réglé. Nos amis Nimurdes ici présent vont nous apporter des vivres et de l'eau puis nous repartirons.

\- Nous rentrons à la maison ? Interrogea un blessé. Le regard de Ellundril le fit frissonner, lui et tous ses compagnons :

\- Oh non, nous ne rentrons pas à la maison, je dirais plutôt que l'on fonce droit en enfer.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Les gouttes d'eau sourdaient du plafond. Elles suintaient le long des barreaux de fer noir, elles glissaient sur la surface rugueuse du sol, et s'enfuyaient par la légère pente vers le côté opposé du couloir. Elivia les sentait. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais elle entendait le chant des gouttes d'eau qui s'évadaient, le chant des vieilles briques de roche qui composaient le sol et le plafond, le chant des Nimurdes endormis derrière elle, le chant des Raïs, gardiens de ces geôles, le chant de leurs armes accrochées par des lanières à leur corps difformes, le chant des barreaux frémissants et enfin, le chant infime de la serrure. La jeune marchombre avait perdu la notion du temps, enfermée dans ce cachot depuis des jours, des semaines même. Au bout de quelques temps, son bourreau le Ts'lich Aressadrissgradorias l'avait oublié, ou du moins il avait cessé de la torturer quotidiennement et elle avait été abandonnée dans cette cellule, avec un très maigre ravitaillement, rarement quotidien dont les Nimurdes ne se nourrissaient pas. Selon leurs propres dires, ils subsistaient en consommant l'énergie des végétaux alentours, cependant Elivia ne voyait rien de semblable dans leur prison, mais elle n'avait pas posé de question. Elle aurait tout le temps pour cela lorsqu'ils seraient dehors et loin de leurs geôliers. En effet, elle entendait enfin le chant de la serrure. D'une pensée, elle réveilla ses quo-détenus qui la scrutèrent avec étonnement.

_\- Nous sortons._ Leur transmis-t-elle et ils ne pensèrent rien de perceptible en retour.

La marchombre s'approcha à pas lents de la porte métallique de la cellule et effleura la serrure, elle entendait son chant, sa main chanta à l'unisson. Avec un cliquetis irréel, les gonds crissèrent et la voie s'ouvrit, comme si la liberté venait elle même chercher les prisonniers et les tirer du pétrin dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Les Nimurdes sursautèrent et l'effarement se peignit dans leurs grands yeux. Leur voix mentales s'élevèrent :

\- _Comment ?_

_\- Comment ?_

_\- C'est impossible..._

_\- C'est... c'est... _

_\- Ô mes Dieux, je...je... _

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les visages ravagés des petits êtres, ils venaient de retrouver un espoir qu'ils avaient oublié depuis longtemps. Pourtant Sentiment les rappela :

_\- Mes amis, mes enfants, séchez vos larmes, il nous faut encore quitter ce lieu maudit._

Pendant ce temps, Elivia était sortie de la geôle, et s'était avancée vers les deux gardiens. Les Raïs ne la remarquèrent que lorsqu'elle fut toute proche, ils grognèrent de surprise et tentèrent de saisir leurs haches, mais ils ne purent rien faire, car la marchombre entendait leur chant, elle connaissait à l'avance leurs mouvements, leurs faiblesses. Elle frappa avec une vitesse et une précision foudroyante, malgré sa maigreur, et ses deux adversaire tombèrent, raides morts. Elivia, les doigts tremblant d'émotion, traça des mots dans l'air humide, pleine de détermination :

_Liberté_

_Au marchombre on ne peut la prendre,_

_Car c'est ce qu'il est._

* * *

Alors ? Review ? ^^

A bientôt :)


	11. Evasion deuxième partie

Salut ! on est de retour ^^

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Pierre Bottero, sauf quelques personnages et lieux

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 11

"Évasion deuxième partie"

Les couloirs obscurs absorbaient le bruit de leurs pas dans une multitude d'échos indéfinissables. Les coursives semblaient infinies dans les profondeurs de la terre cependant Elivia menait ses compagnons d'un pied sûr. Elle s'était perdue une fois dans ces galeries entremêlées, et cela ne se reproduirait pas. Depuis bientôt une demi-heure, elle et les Nimurdes marchaient lentement, prudemment, mais aussi trahis par la faiblesse de leurs corps endoloris et mal nourris, sans avoir croisé qui ou quoi que se soit. Il régnait dans la demeure des Ts'lichs un calme étrange, presque surnaturelle mais surtout, inquiétant. Au loin, dans la profondeur des ténèbres derrière le groupe, semblaient résonner des hurlements de douleur, à moins que ce ne fut le fracas d'un torrent souterrain, ou peut-être seulement le bruit répété des gouttes qui tombent du plafond. Les échos transformaient tout, et les esprits terrorisés ne faisaient qu'achever le travail. Les lumières jouaient aussi leur rôle dans l'atmosphère oppressante du lieu, éparses et froides, mettant à nu la rudesse des murs mal taillés. Elivia s'immobilisa, l'œil aux aguets, et les Nimurdes, surpris de cette brusque pause, faillirent se rentrer les uns dans les autres. Ils ronchonnèrent :

_\- Pourquoi on s'arrête ? Cet endroit me glace le sang !_

_\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'on attends ?_

_\- Elivia on..._

La conversation cessa net lorsqu'un Ts'lich émergea de l'ombre en toisant la petite troupe d'un air étrange. Il s'avança lourdement vers la marchombre qui était comme statufiée. Il approcha son horrible tête à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune fille, dont le corps tout entier se mit à frissonner au souvenir des tortures infligées par Aressadrissgradorias. Alors, tandis que l'haleine fétide du monstre l'enveloppait, Elivia réalisa qu'elle était totalement incapable de se défendre, sa peur était comme un lac sans fond qui engloutissait son corps en l'engluant horriblement. Le Ts'lich émit un reniflement dégoutté et déclara d'une voix qui semblait n'avoir pas servie depuis des siècles :

\- Tssssss... Une humaine qui se balade librement au fin fond du palais-sous-le-Volcan... Nous sommes tombés bien bas, nous autres les Ts'lichs. Et tout ça par la faute de ce répugnant Mervil, Marvin, Marwin ou... Ma mémoire se perd, je perds la tête ! Le plus ancien et le plus puissant des Ts'lichs qui devient fou ! Ah ! J'aurais mieux fait de... Enfin c'est ridicule, il n'y a jamais eu, il n'y aura jamais et il n'y a pas d'humains dans le Kur'n Raïs.

Sur ces mots, le vieux monstre s'écarta, et crachant dans un coin, il passa son chemin sans même un regard envers les Nimurdes. La jeune marchombre, ruisselante de sueur se tourna pour voir ses compagnons. Elle attendit quelques instants de ne plus entendre les pas irréguliers de la créature puis demanda d'une voix tremblotante :

\- Vous avez manipulé son esprit ?

Sentiment répondit à l'interrogation sonore :

\- _Non, nous n'avons rien fait, mais je l'ai sondé_... _Il est bien plus ancien que tu ne peux l'imaginer mon amie, et son âme est tourmentée par tous les siècles qu'il a vécu. Il se perd sans cesse dans les vieux souvenirs obscurs qui ont jalonné sa vie sans fin. Il est troublant._

Étrangement, les autres télépathes n'ajoutèrent rien de plus, ce qui ne coïncidait pas avec leurs habitudes, mais il émanait d'eux une émotion d'urgence, qu'Elivia ne put que partager. Lentement, le plus silencieusement possible, le groupe se remit en marche.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Gogrod appela Chavogr, Mubr et Gdodor. Chavogr, Mubr et Vdodor s'approchèrent. Vdodor ferait l'affaire à la place de Gdodor, même si Gogrod n'aimait pas trop Vdodor. Gogrod tapa du pied pour être sûr que les autres l'écoutaient, et les regarda un à un dans leurs petits yeux goulus_._ Il déclara en reniflant :

\- MAAîître Tchich vaeut qu'on voi voir danrr les chouloirrs dur frond pour CHAssssait lUmin !

Les autres grognèrent de colère mais Gogrod s'en moquait. C'était lui, le chef ! Il commença à marcher, et les autres idiots le suivirent. Vdodor tapa dans l'épaule du chef pour attirer son attention et s'exclama comme une bête :

\- MEUARR Parvarrr LUMMin !

Violemment, Gogrod se retourna et flanqua un grand coup dans le crâne de l'autre abruti avec le manche de sa hache :

\- La vois prrochaine, Ssc'est avec ra lame que le Chef tre frappe !

Vdodor couina et recula, les autres cessèrent de rechigner. Ils avaient compris, Gogrod était le chef ! Ils le suivirent et quittèrent la chaude salle de garde pour aller dans les ténèbres froids des couloirs.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Elivia avait tenu à rester la première. La proposition de Sentiment pour la remplacer en tête de file était tentante mais c'est la marchombre qui avait initié cette évasion et elle se devait d'être en première ligne pour protéger ses compagnons. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut la nuque lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle était incapable d'apporter une quelconque protection face à un Ts'lich. Cependant, si elle perdait espoir, les Nimurdes feraient de même et elle se refusait à cette éventualité. Après tout, la jeune femme leur devait la vie, c'est eux qui l'avaient soignée de ses horribles mutilations. Elle se sentit alors trop redevable pour abandonner maintenant, et avec une nouvelle détermination, la marchombre se remit en marche, un pas après l'autre. Brandissant maladroitement la hache qu'elle avait prise à un des gardiens de sa cellule, elle aiguisa ses perceptions tout en songeant qu'elle ne savait absolument pas manier cette arme. Elle et les Nimurdes marchèrent pendant un temps indéfinis ainsi, plongés dans une obscurité pesante, silencieux et prudent avec la peur au ventre. Soudain, Elivia s'arrêta de nouveau, et tendit l'oreille des grognements résonnaient un peu plus loin devant le groupe.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Gogrod avait les nerf à vif. Vdodor ne cessait de couiner et de pleurnicher comme, comme, comme rien du tout en faite. Rien n'était aussi pleurnichard et bruyant que ce débile de Vdodor. Soudain Gogrod eu un éclair de génie. Il grogna en prenant son ton de Chef :

\- Vdodor : Devant !

L'autre imbécile, surprit, obéit sans râler plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Si le groupe devait tomber dans un piège à cause du boucan de Vdodor, se serait lui le premier à mourir, mais il ne le comprit pas. L'intelligence de Gogrod le dépassait de loin. Gogrod regretta alors un peu le stupide Gdodor, parce que lui au moins, ne couinait pas. Quelques minutes de gémissements plus tard, la prévoyance de Gogrod fut récompensée. Une humaine jaillit de l'ombre avec la vivacité d'un écureuil. Avec sa hache, qu'elle maniait très bizarrement, elle éventra Vdodor. Il mourut en gargouillant. Ensuite, l'humaine se jeta sur Mubr et lui fendit le crâne. Elle tournoya et décapita alors Chavogr. Saisi par une pure terreur qu'il ne comprit pas lui même, Gogrod lâcha son arme et tomba à genou. Même si il savait que les humains ne parlent pas il cria :

\- Pritié !

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Elivia s'apprêtait à abattre le dernier Raïs, qui semblait étrangement avoir renoncé au combat, lorsque soudain, il cria :

\- Grhaaaââ !

\- _Attends ! Ne le tue pas !_

L'intervention de Sentiment eut l'effet que cette dernière escomptait, car la marchombre suspendit son geste en lançant à la Nimurde un regard surprit.

\- _Son esprit n'est pas très résistant, et beaucoup plus ouvert que celui de tous les Raïs que j'ai rencontré jusqu'ici. Il peut nous aider à quitter ce labyrinthe maudit._

_\- Il connaît la route !_

_\- C'est sûr !_

_\- C'est certain !_

_\- Ce charmant monsieur est notre porte de sortie. _

_\- Notre billet pour retrouver la lumière de jour !_

La malice qui dansait dans les yeux des petits hommes verts fit sourire Elivia et elle regarda le Raïs. Il était le moins laid qu'elle ait jamais vu, sa face porcine était plus ou moins symétrique, il n'avait que trois ou quatre verrues et la fourrure rase qui couvrait son corps était plus ou moins uniforme. Elle pensa :

_\- C'est d'accord, je vous fait confiance._

_\- Parfait !_

Gogrod avait toujours sa tête sur ses épaules, et il considérait, surpris, l'humaine qui avait baissé son arme. Il aurait pu se jeter sur elle pour lui voler son arme et la tuer, puis massacrer ses petits amis verts, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il entendit une petite voix dans sa tête :

\- _Mène-nous à la sortie._

_\- D'accord._ Répondit-il.

Il sut alors qu'il n'était plus le chef.

Gogrod menait ses nouveaux amis d'un pas sûr, confiant. Il était satisfait de son changement de position. Les petites voix dans sa tête parlaient bien, pas comme les autres imbéciles qui lui servaient auparavant de compagnie et elles avaient par leur magie bizarre repoussé l'oppression constante que les maîtres Ts'lichs imposent aux Raïs. De fait, Gogrod avait un sentiment étrange et formidable, celui d'être libre. Il guida les petits bonhommes verts, qu'il soupçonnait être les petites voix, et l'humaine à travers les passages dérobés que les Ts'lichs n'empruntaient jamais, ceux qu'ils réservaient l'usage à leurs serviteurs. Tout était étroit, humide, puant, et sombre, mais cela valait mieux pour protéger ses nouveaux compagnons. Au détour d'un long escalier, Gogrod tomba nez-à-nez avec Zurgzurg, le Raïs le plus puant qu'il connaissait. Sans laisser à l'autre le temps de voir ce qui se trouvait derrière lui, Gogrod assena un grand coup du plat de sa hache, qui assomma net Zurgzurg. Il pensa :

\- _Marchez sur le côté, il y a un gros tas de vomi au milieu des escaliers !_

_\- Du vomi ?_ Demandèrent les petites voix, comme si elles ignoraient la signification du mot.

\- _De la saleté !_

_\- Aaah, d'accord._

_\- Merci du conseil !_

Satisfait de la reconnaissance des petites voix, Gogrod reprit sa route. De longues heures plus tard, le Raïs poussa une trappe en pierre, en haut d'un nouvel escalier. La lumière du jour envahit la galerie, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Elivia et les Nimurdes respirèrent de l'air frais.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

A bientôt ^^


	12. Les Monts Orekors

Salut ! Voilà la suite ! :)

Disclaimer : L'histoire originale est la propriété de Pierre Bottero, à part quelques lieux et personnages

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12

"Les Monts Orekors"

Accoudée au bastingage, Ellundril contemplait le soleil de l'aurore embrassant l'horizon bleu de l'océan. Un vent vif et frais sifflait à ses oreilles soulevant sa chevelure blanche et gonflant avec ardeur les voiles du navire. Le ciel d'azur était dégagé de tout nuage, et un quart de lune ainsi que quelques étoiles brillaient encore faiblement, dansant avec le roulis du navire. La journée ne pouvait pas mieux se présenter. Un instant, ce paysage serein rappela à la femme les voyages de sa jeunesse, la douceur des brises de l'océan du sud, les cris des grandes mouettes d'albâtre, l'insouciance et l'impatience de l'enfant qu'elle était, et la main ferme de son père sur son épaule. Sa voix suave et forte à la fois, qui dessinait sous ses yeux les poèmes qu'il avait inventé pour décrire le monde et surtout, cette phrase :

_« Ellundril, regarde autour de toi, saisis-tu la magnificence de tout ce qui nous entoure ? »_

La marchombre avait fait de cette phrase la règle de sa vie, saisir la magnificence de son Univers.

La voix de Ludmille mit fin à ses rêveries.

\- Quel est le sens de tout ce voyage ?

\- Disons pour faire simple que je savais devoir aider les habitants de l'île des Nimurdes avant même que nous ne quittions Gwendalavir, et que maintenant pour les aider, je, enfin, nous devons nous rendre chez leur ennemi, qui est aussi le notre, dans le pays des Ts'lichs.

Ludmille jeta un regard perplexe par-dessus les flots, et garda le silence un moment, en réfléchissant aux paroles de son amie. Ellundril était une femme mystérieuse, connaissant des choses que tout le monde ignorait, des routes que personne avant elle n'avait emprunté, des secrets que nul autre n'avait découvert et une sagesse qui dépassait de loin celle de tous les autres savants du royaume. Ainsi, la pirate savait qu'il était vain de chercher toutes les raisons qui poussaient la marchombre à agir et regretta alors sa question. Elle préféra donc changer de sujet :

\- Pourquoi personne avant nous n'était jamais remonté si loin vers le nord ? Après tout, nous n'avons pas fait face à de si grands périls jusqu'ici.

\- En réalité, beaucoup ont essayé malgré la peur qu'inspirait un océan sensé appartenir aux Ts'lichs. Cependant, la plupart de ces aventuriers pensaient partir depuis les côtes sud du Gwendalavir et longer le rivage tout le long du voyage. Or, le royaume Faël garde jalousement sa portion d'océan et éconduit tous les navires humains qui tentent de passer par ce coté du continent.

\- Mais c'est par-là que je suis passée ! S'exclama Ludmille, surprise

\- Je me suis arrangée avec des amis à moi pour qu'on laisse ton navire en paix durant sa traversée. De plus, il n'y a aucun port de ravitaillement depuis le sud, ce qui rendait un voyage si long compliqué au niveau des vivres.

\- C'est vrai que sans l'aide de tes amis les Petits, nous serions morts de faim. Tes relations sont vraiment utiles !

\- Et je n'ai pas terminé, la mer du nord est beaucoup plus violente et tourmentée en temps normal, mais nous avons reçu une aide particulière pour nous éviter les orages et les tempêtes.

L'air énigmatique d'Ellundril fit plisser les yeux de son interlocutrice, qui ne pu s'empêcher de demander fébrilement :

\- Quel genre d'aide ?

\- L'aide des créatures les plus surnaturelles et étonnantes de ce monde.

Alors que Ludmille voulait recevoir des précisions, la discussion pris fin à cause d'un bruit d'ailes et le piaillement strident d'une petite mouette noire, qui se posa sur le bastingage, non loin des deux femmes. Un instant, tous les marins regardèrent l'oiseau avec plus ou moins de surprise, sachant pertinemment ce que l'animal annonçait par sa présence.

\- Terre ! Cria la vigie comme pour confirmer la déduction que chacun avait déjà fait.

La Marchombre se rendit sur le gaillard d'avant en quelques foulées souples, et regarda à l'horizon. Bientôt, elle aperçut par-dessus les vagues de grands sommets obscurs et brumeux, menaçants, qui inspiraient un mélange mitigé de crainte, de dégoût, et de respect face à leur masse déjà imposante malgré la distance. Ellundril murmura :

\- Les Monts Orekors…

\- Qui les a nommé ainsi ? Interrogea le second, qui regardait dans la même direction.

\- C'est moi-même, cela fait référence à ce que j'y ai trouvé, de l'or et des corps, enfin des squelettes pour être plus exacte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous y attend ? Demanda à son tour Ludmille, qui s'était ajoutée à la conversation tout en sachant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de mettre Jordan au travail, et de l'accompagner dans son labeur.

\- Si tout va bien, répondit l'autre femme, nous n'y rencontrerons que des vieux Raïs mourants et des squelettes poussiéreux, car c'est un cimetière. Les hommes-cochons qui ne sont plus aptes au combat viennent y mourir.

Un matelot qui écoutait, non loin, ajouta avidement :

\- Et de l'or ?!

\- Espérons que non. Le visage d'Ellundril s'assombrit soudainement et ses deux interlocuteurs comprirent alors que le métal brillant représentait un bien plus grand danger que les Raïs, sans saisir pourquoi.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Elivia dut admettre que jamais elle n'avait imaginé que ses voyages puissent la conduire dans une situation aussi singulière que celle qu'elle était en train de vivre. Elle avait pour compagnons quatorze Nimurdes, hauts comme trois pommes, amaigris, verts et télépathes, et était escortée par une troupe entière de Raïs, Hommes-cochons horriblement laids et déformés, mais chantonnant et gambadant comme des enfants qui découvrent le monde pour la première fois. La jeune marchombre avait encore du mal à saisir comment elle en était arrivée là. Elle s'était échappée de sa prison, ses amis Nimurdes avaient ensuite libéré un Raïs particulier du nom de Gogrod de l'esclavage imposé à celui-ci par les Ts'lichs, et reconnaissant, il les avait mené hors du Palais-sous-le-Volcan. Par la suite, Gogrod avait rassemblé une troupe de ses congénères sous ses ordres et par des invectives violentes et dures, il était parvenus à rendre leurs esprits accessibles aux Nimurdes qui en avaient alors profité pour libérer les âmes de tout le groupes. Ainsi les Raïs étaient devenus particulièrement gentils et serviables, malgré leur intellect très limité et leur faciès repoussant.

Et maintenant, ils marchaient tous ensemble au milieu d'un marais particulièrement mouvant, avec des provisions limitées et très peu engageantes, pour se rendre sur la côte. De là, ils chercheraient une solution pour rejoindre l'île des Nimurdes.

Elivia marchait à l'avant de la troupe, juste derrière Gogrod, qui semblait être le seul homme-cochon à ne pas s'extasier devant le paysage, les insectes, les nuages, les arbres, les mares et toutes les choses qui passaient à portée. Les Nimurdes avaient mis la jeune femme en contact mental avec le Raïs, et elle avait été très surprise de découvrir qu'il était bien plus alerte et intelligent que tous ses congénères. Elle lui demanda soudain :

\- _Tu connais la route que nous empruntons ?_

_\- Mmh, oui, je l'ai déjà emprunté avec d'autres, pour une mission. Il faudra que je parle Humain bientôt, parce que j'aime pas trop par la pensée, je me sens bête._

Elivia fut prise d'un élan d'amitié pour son compagnon, et elle fut fière de réussir à dépasser les apparences physiques.

\- _Moi je te trouve très intelligent !_ Répondis donc la marchombre.

\- _C'est parce que tu me compares aux autres abrutis. Mais je suis pas très malin comparé à Sentiment, ou toi._

Une fois de plus, la perspicacité de l'Homme-cochon étonna la jeune femme, et elle choisit de rester silencieuse. Malgré ses dires, l'esprit de Gogrod semblait plus vif d'heures en heures, comme si le contact avec ceux des Nimurdes et de la marchombre l'enrichissaient à une vitesse extraordinaire. Plongée dans ses réflexions, Elivia ne vit pas le temps passer.

En milieu d'après-midi, le groupe parcourait un chemin plutôt stable, le long d'un bras de rivière dont les contours étaient étonnamment distincts à travers le marais. La surface de l'eau était ridée par un faible courant et une multitude de poissons argentés évoluaient là, soulevant des nuages de vase. Soudain, le chant des oiseaux se tut et les créatures aquatiques se dispersèrent vivement pour se planquer dans la végétation. Avec un bruit de craquement retentissant, un Ts'lich se matérialisa devant la troupe. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe lequel des Ts'lich, non, c'était Aressadrissgradorias en personne, venu récupérer sa proie. Un des Raïs libéré se jeta sur le monstre en brandissant sa hache. Il fut tranché net en deux par une lame sortie du néant, qui disparut aussi tôt. Par une série de borborygmes, Gogrod donna ses ordres, et les hommes-cochons se déployèrent pour entourer le Ts'lich en gardant une distance respectueuse. Ce n'est que lorsque la manœuvre fut finie que la créature cauchemardesque se décida à parler, tout en avançant vers Elivia :

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je te laisserais partir sans rien dire ? Ssssstupide petite humaine, tu vas regretter cette tentative d'évasion fffutile !

La jeune marchombre tremblait de tout son corps, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste ni de formuler le moindre mot en réponse. Ses yeux se remplissaient déjà de larmes de souffrance et la sueur emperlait son front. Brusquement, Sentiment se dressa entre le monstre et la jeune femme, elle avança de deux pas, passant devant le cercle de Raïs et dit d'une forte impulsion mentale en plantant ses yeux dans ceux d'Aressadrissgradorias :

\- _Tu ne toucheras plus à un cheveux d'Eli, espèce de répugnant insecte dégénéré !_

Pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, les deux se défièrent du regard, et menèrent un combat spirituelle impalpable. Pourtant, les mains de la Nimurde commencèrent à ciller, puis elle montra des signes de fatigue évidents et Elivia crut que son sort et celui de ses amis était scellé. C'est alors qu'un à un, les autres Nimurdes s'avancèrent, pour soutenir leur meneuse. Assemblant leurs forces, ils assaillirent le Ts'lich de tous côtés, tant et si bien que les rôles furent inversés. Ébranlé par la puissance de l'attaque, le monstre recula, leva ses bras et les lames prolongeant ses poignets en un geste d'intimidation et hurla de dépit :

\- Sssscette humaine est à moi ! Sssces Raïssss ausssi !

Violemment, tous les hommes-cochons s'effondrèrent en poussant des cris atroces de douleur et de terreur, sauf Gogrod, qui parvint à se maintenir debout, s'appuyant sur sa hache, ses yeux porcins plissés par l'effort et la souffrance. Les Nimurdes en revanche, restèrent campés sur leurs jambes, et Sentiment répondit instantanément :

_\- C'est faux, pour l'une comme pour les autres, ils se sont libérés et ils ne t'appartiendrons plus jamais !_

Alors, avec la même soudaineté qui avait accompagné son arrivée, Aressadrissgradorias disparut avec un craquement retentissant. Les télépathes soupirèrent de soulagement et titubèrent comme pris de vertiges après le combat, les Raïs se relevèrent petit à petit en gémissant et Elivia sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle était Libre.

* * *

Reviews ?

...Mais attendez ... oh, regardez qui arrive ! Le chapitre 13 ! Il est en avance, dites-donc... Mais c'est pas grave, c'est même tant mieux ! Allez, on l'applaudit tous très fort !

(... je deviens folle... mais c'était marrant ^^')


	13. Débarquement

Salut ! Donc, je le précise au cas ou, mais c'est le deuxième chapitre que nous sortons aujourd'hui. Donc si vous ne l'aviez pas vu, hop, direction le chapitre 12. Et aussi : Oui ! Oui c'est bien le deuxième chapitre de la journée ! Regardez comme il est tout beau !

Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à Pierre Bottero, sauf quelques lieux et personnages

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 13

" Débarquement "

Le vent soufflait fort en ce milieu d'après-midi sur le pont du bateau. Les bourrasques soulevaient les cheveux et les foulards des marins assemblés sur le pont, au garde-à-vous prêt à entendre les ordres de leur capitaine. Stoïques, les hommes attendaient patiemment que Ludmille commence à parler, leur visages halés par les multiples voyages ne laissaient transparaître aucun empressement, aucun agacement devant l'attente. Ellundril se demanda ce qu'avait fait son amie pour obtenir de ces hommes une telle fidélité et une telle soumission, mais elle ne poserait pas la question maintenant, l'instant ne s'y prêtait pas. La corsaire scrutait un à un tous ses marins, faisant les cent pas, perçant de son regard acéré les réserves de chacun, en ce moment, rien ne semblait lui échapper. Finalement, elle prit la parole, d'une voix forte, qui ne souffrait aucune réplique :

\- Je vais aller à terre avec cinq hommes : Rav, Uston, Bruleur, Jon et Zaachim, ainsi qu'avec Ellundril et le prisonnier.

Elle suspendit son discours pour jeter un regard dur à Quayle, qui était adossé à un mât, même pas attaché, et qui soupira son assentiment avec résignation. Ludmille aurait préféré le laisser chez les Nimurdes mais la marchombre avait tenu à le garder à l'œil. Elle repris :

\- En mon absence, Jordan dirigera, vous maintiendrez le navire à cette distance de la côte et vous vous débrouillerez pour que cette coque de noix soit plus brillante qu'un diamant. Si le second surprend l'un d'entre vous à tirer au flanc, il a ordre de le jeter par-dessus bord, ça fera moins de bouches à nourrir ! J'espère avoir été claire !

Sans attendre de réponse, la capitaine tourna les talons et fit signe aux pirates qui allaient l'accompagner à terre de la rejoindre dans sa cabine. Elle était plutôt satisfaite de son équipage, mais ils étaient pirates à la base, et non aventuriers. Elle était consciente que certains se lassaient de ce voyage financièrement peu rentable. En conséquence, elle devait se montrer ferme. Lorsqu'elle fut installée derrière son bureau, avec les cinq guerriers face à elle, Ludmille les jaugea, et estima qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Le tangage du navire faisait craquer le bois quand elle leur déclara à voix basse :

\- Je vous ai choisi pour votre aptitude au combat, n'y voyez en aucun cas une récompense. Le lieu dans lequel nous nous rendons est plus dangereux que n'importe laquelle des îles de l'Archipel Aline. Il faudra vous montrer plus obéissants et plus disciplinés que jamais si vous voulez vous en sortir. Par-dessus tous, il y a une règle que vous ne devrez surtout pas outrepasser, si vous voyez de l'or, n'y touchez surtout pas.

Les hommes blêmirent, la mort faisait partie de leur métier, mais renoncer à la richesse à portée de main, ça c'était beaucoup plus compliqué pour eux. Ils regardèrent un moment leurs pieds, contrariés, mais aucun n'eut le courage de faire d'objection. Ludmille apprécia cela.

Après ce bref silence, elle les congédia et les regarda sortir, puis retira d'un tiroir son journal de bord, dans lequel elle nota rapidement les événements du jour de son écriture malhabile. Elle n'aimait pas écrire car elle ne se trouvait pas douée dans cette activité, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer. Cependant, son père adoptif lui avait enseigné de toujours tenir un journal et c'est en souvenir de lui que la pirate le faisait, de mauvais gré. Ludmille regarda les petits mots tordus qu'elle venait de tracer et referma résolument le carnet, elle ne l'emmènerait pas dans son expédition à terre. Cette décision prise, elle se leva et, songeant que tout cela était trop étrange et dangereux pour un simple brigand comme elle, elle se dirigea vers le pont pour trouver Ellundril et lui extirper davantage d'information sur leur destination.

A peine avait-elle franchit le pas de sa porte que la marchombre jaillit de nulle part pour se dresser devant elle, avec une expression très singulière, entre le calme inhérent des personnes qui en savent beaucoup et l'urgence d'une situation extrême. Avec un ton inflexible Ellundril déclara :

\- Nous devons partir immédiatement pour nous rendre à terre, Elivia a besoin de nous.

\- Nous avions convenu de débarquer demain matin, répondit Ludmille abasourdie par cette soudaine précipitation. Et puis qui est cette Elivia ?

\- C'est une marchombre, elle est avec les Nimurdes que nous sommes venus secourir et ils se sont évadés ensemble. Il faut qu'on aille les secourir tout de suite. Débita la guerrière à toute allure.

La capitaine pirate secoua la tête pour mettre toutes les informations en place dans son esprit et ainsi, une multitude de questions lui vinrent. Cependant, étant une femme d'action, Ludmille se garda de les poser sur l'instant, fit un signe d'assentiment à Ellundril et commença à donner ses ordres. Un instant plus tard, les deux femmes étaient installées dans une barque, en route pour la terre ferme, entourées des hommes choisis. La corsaire vit alors l'occasion de clarifier la situation :

\- Maintenant que nous sommes en route, mon amie, tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette mission.

Ellundril soupira puis entama son récit :

\- Nous sommes ici pour aider les Nimurdes dans leur combat contre les Ts'lichs. En effet, la Reine des Télépathes est dotée d'un pouvoir fabuleux que veulent lui prendre les Ts'lichs, mais elle ne peut l'utiliser contre eux car elle a besoin pour cela de sa sœur, qui a été capturée. Ainsi, la Reine Pensée m'avait demandé de me rendre dans la forteresse de ses ennemis pour libérer sa sœur, sauf que celle-ci s'est évadée avec l'aide d'une jeune marchombre, Elivia, qui était partie explorer le royaume Ts'lich d'après ce que j'en sais. Maintenant, elles sont toutes les deux en fuites et viennent vers les monts Orekor avec des hordes de Raïs à leur trousses.

\- Elivia est aussi folle que Jaina et toi, personne de sensée n'irait se frotter aux Ts'lichs volontairement. Commenta Quayle, assis au fond de la barque.

Ludmille lui jeta un regard mauvais puis prit un air pensif, elle interrogea :

\- D'où tires-tu de telles informations, Ellundril ? Ces choses-là se passent si loin.

À nouveau, Quayle répondit, dédaigneux :

\- C'est un truc de marchombre, le vent lui parle.

Le silence régna pendant le reste de la courte traversée. Le groupe mit pied à terre dans une petite crique cerclée de hautes falaises grises et escarpées, couronnées par de grands pins sombres. Les galets noirs de la plage sur laquelle les matelots débarquèrent étaient brûlants et crissèrent lorsqu'ils montèrent l'embarcation au sec et en tirèrent les sacs pleins de provisions. Une surprise les attendait en haut d'une petite dune. La voix enfantine tinta dans leur esprit lorsque les membres de la troupes s'approchèrent de la petite silhouette :

\- _Vous en avez mis du temps pour arriver ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer._

Ellundril répondit mentalement :

\- _Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Songe ? Comment es-tu venue ?_

_\- Je suis là pour vous aider à libérer ma tante, c'est évident, pas pour profiter de votre conversation. Je suis venue en embarquant sur votre bateau puant puis comme vous partiez sans moi à terre... vous ne me croirez pas si je vous dis qu'une tortue m'a gentiment conduit ici._

Une lueur d'espièglerie brilla dans les yeux de la petite Nimurde, tandis que Ludmille bouillait de rage :

\- Encore un maudit rat de clandestin sur mon Navire ! Pourquoi personne ne t'a aperçu avant?!

\- _Parce que vos esprits humains sont si peu protégés que je pourrais faire croire à tes marins qu'ils ont vus une chèvre volante violette discuter dans le ciel avec un Ts'lich déguisé en fleur._

_\- _C'était donc ça, murmura Uston.

\- _Quelle imagination, _coupa Ellundril. _Maintenant que tu es là, on n'y peut plus rien. Tu vas suivre mes directives et pas de coup fourré c'est clair ?!_

_\- Aussi clair que de l'eau de source, _Répliqua la télépathe, _mais je ferais ce qui me semblera bon de faire._

\- C'est bon, vous avez fini ? Alors mettons nous en route avant que vos copines ne soit plus que des cadavres et que je devienne comme par hasard votre exutoire, acheva Quayle, cynique.

Ainsi, la troupe, tendue, se mit en marche. Elle emprunta un petit sentier à flanc de falaise pour grimper jusqu'en haut, et pénétrer dans l'épaisse forêt de conifère qui couvrait tel un manteau vert sombre les versants des monts Orekors.

* * *

Reviews ?

Bon, normalement la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder. A bientôt :)


	14. L'Or

Salut ! Nous revoilà !

Disclaimer : La plupart des personnages appartiennent à Pierre Bottero, l'histoire à Neitentus et légèrement à moi, qui est la bêta.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 14

" L'Or "

Le sifflement d'une brise glacée serpentait entre les pins grinçants, tandis que les rayons du soleil levant transperçaient les feuillages. Elivia et sa troupe s'étaient mis en marche quelques heures avant l'aube et avaient alors pénétrés la forêt de conifères qui enveloppait les montagnes. La jeune marchombre jeta un regard inquiet derrière son épaule. Elle fermait la marche et ce lieu ne lui inspirait nulle confiance. En effet, plus le groupe s'enfonçait dans la végétation, plus elle avait l'impression désagréable de ne pas être à sa place. Tout l'environnement paraissait hostile à leur présence.

\- _Rassure-toi mon amie, nous serons sur la côte d'ici demain, et de là, nous chercherons un moyen de traverser pour regagner notre pays. _Communiqua Sentiment avec bienveillance.

\- _Oui ! Et notre pays est la plus belle contrée du Monde !_

_\- Ça va bien la modestie ?!_

_\- Très bien ici et vous ?_

_\- Plus beau que Kur N'Raï ?_ Intervint un Raïs

_\- De loin, de très, très loin ! Et même de plus loin que loin. De trop loin pour que ce soit comparable !_

Et la discussion se poursuivit en d'interminables palabres sur la distance, les comparaisons, l'humilité, la beauté et bien d'autres sujets, ponctués par des commentaires de Raïs complètement déboussolés par tant de digressions. Elivia écarta son esprit de ce manège qui s'était déjà souvent produit depuis le début du voyage, quelques jours auparavant. Elle chercha plutôt à entrer en contact avec Gogrod, qui était beaucoup plus calme et intelligent que tous ses congénères. Le chef des hommes-cochons menant la troupe à travers la forêt dense, la femme ne le voyait pas, mais il répondit à son appel mental :

\- _Il est naturel d'êt__re inquiet en ce lieu. C'est ici que viennent mourir les raïs devenus inaptes au combat. Bientôt, nous serons assez profond dans les bois pour voir les squelettes._

_\- Ce n'est pas rassurant mais je pense que si nous ne rencontrons que des squelettes bien morts ici, alors j'y survivrais. _Plaisanta la marchombre. Plusieurs rires mentaux de Nimurdes se transmirent alors dans les esprits et Gogrod grommela quand au peu d'intimité qu'offraient les conversations mentales basées sur les ponts créés par les télépathes.

Peu après, tandis que les bancs de brume s'étiraient entre les troncs, le groupe déboucha sur une prairie illuminée par le soleil matinal au fond d'une combe. Les chants des oiseaux résonnaient dans l'air vif et le lieu paraissait particulièrement accueillant après les bois oppressants peuplés de vieux os blancs. Alors que le chef Raïs déclarait une pause, Elivia fit quelques foulées en respirant à grande goulée, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres. La liberté était tellement agréable après les tortures subies durant son emprisonnement qu'elle partit d'un rire cristallin et s'allongea dans l'herbe pleine de rosée. Le ciel céruléen la surplombait et lui tendait les bras, le vent lui caressait le visage, les esprit bienveillants des Nimurdes la berçaient et les cris émerveillés des Raïs libérés de leur esclavage la ravissait. En cet instant, la jeune marchombre était Harmonie. Cependant, les hommes-cochons s'étaient rassemblés au centre de la clairière et s'extasiaient devant un rocher étincelant jaillissant du sol comme un pilier d'or pur. Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par les Nimurdes, tout aussi intrigués. Alors qu'Elivia se levait pour les rejoindre, Muruk, un des Raïs les plus curieux, s'avança plus près et tendit sa main pour toucher le roc miroitant.

Soudain un hurlement horrifié de petite fille résonna dans les esprits :

\- _NON ! Ne le touchez pas !_

Mais il était trop tard, Muruk avait les doigts plaqués sur le bloc d'or. Aussitôt, une terrible secousse fit trembler la prairie et les arbres alentours. Tous les membres du groupe perdirent l'équilibre, sauf Elivia, que ses réflexes marchombres empêchèrent de chuter, et qui vit avec stupéfaction le rocher doré se soulever petit à petit hors du sol. Elle cria, terrifiée :

\- Écartez-vous !

En vain, car déjà, dans une gerbe de poussière et de terre, ses amis abasourdis furent projetés en l'air pour s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Pourtant quelques-uns restaient au centre de la clairière. Elivia s'élança pour venir à leur secours. Muruk, couinant d'effroi, émergea soudain du nuage de poussière mais il ne parvint à s'éloigner, il fut écrasé par un roc doré avec une violence inouïe. La jeune marchombre se stoppa net face à cet événement et leva la tête, les yeux emplis de terreur. Devant elle se tenait un monstre colossal, une forme vaguement humaine, haute de dix mètres et constituée d'énormes blocs d'or étrangement rassemblés ensemble. La créature émit alors un grondement sourd, plus profond que le tonnerre, qui fut suivit des voix mentales terrorisées des Nimurdes. Le géant souleva son pied sous lequel avait péri le malheureux Raïs, et se déplaça pour piétiner une autre personne encore à terre qu'Elivia ne put identifier. Cependant, la jeune femme ne comptait pas se laisser à nouveau paralyser par la peur. Elle se jeta en avant, brandissant sa hache de jet et assena un coup puissant dans le pied au sol du colosse. Elle n'obtint pourtant qu'un tintement sonore, perdit sa hachette et éprouva une violente douleur dans le bras. Ainsi la jeune marchombre ne put que faire volte-face pour voir le monstre marcher sur le vide.

En effet, tous ceux qui se trouvaient aux pieds de la créature avaient disparu hors du champs de vision d'Elivia. En revanche, elle vit, incrédule, un silhouette jaillir de la brume pour grimper avec une agilité époustouflante sur le colosse. C'était une femme, grande et svelte, à la longue chevelure d'albâtre, qui semblait presque voler. Elle était armée de deux dagues étincelantes et lorsqu'elle parvint sur la tête du géant, elle les enfonça dans l'or comme si il s'agissait de beurre. Le géant poussa un grondement qui fit trembler la terre et tituba en arrière. Le souffle coupé, Elivia regarda la femme extraire ses lames de la roche et se projeter dans le vide, du haut du monstre. La jeune marchombre n'eut que le temps de penser qu'elle allait se briser les jambes avant que la combattante n'atterrisse avec une légèreté extraordinaire sur le sol tandis que le colosse s'effondrait avec fracas. Ce n'est que lorsque la dame aux cheveux blanc lui tendit la main qu'Elivia la reconnut, Ellundril, la plus grande des Marchombres.

Un million de questions vinrent à l'esprit de la jeune femme, mais son aînée la devança avant qu'elle ne put commencer à les poser :

\- Nous parlerons plus tard Elivia, il faut aider tes amis Nimurdes à se relever avant que le géant ne soit remis et que les Raïs ne sortent de leur étourdissement et ne nous attaque.

\- Les Raïs sont mes…. Compagnons aussi !

La surprise ne resta pas assez longtemps dans les yeux d'Ellundril pour que l'autre soit sûre qu'elle y était passée. Les deux femmes obtempérèrent cependant et tournèrent les talons pour aller porter assistance à la troupe. Un instant plus tard, tous étaient debout, les blessés soutenus par les valides, et ils suivaient Ellundril à travers les volutes de brume blanche et les pins qui en surgissaient, sombres et imposants. Une voix enfantine les guidait et leur donnait un sentiment étrange de courage :

\- _Par ici, par ici. Venez, venez et vous serez bientôt à la maison, la maison. Laissez ces horreurs derrière vous, abandonnez la peur qui vous dévore. Courage, venez par ici._

Et les Nimurdes lui répondaient avec des larmes dans leur intonations :

\- _Songe, Songe !_

_\- Fais-nous rêvez à nouveau !_

_\- La maison, la princesse !_

_\- Maison, maison, plus la prison..._

Des larmes de délivrance.

\- _Oui je suis là, et maman est là aussi. Suivez ma voix, suivez l'humaine Ellundril. Vous rentrez à la maison maintenant._

Cet échange entre télépathes contenait bien plus que les mots qu'Elivia entendait, et toute cette émotion qu'elle ne pouvait saisir mettait la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Ainsi, elle posa la première question qui lui passa par l'esprit à voix haute :

\- C'était quoi ce monstre en or ?

\- Les Ts'lichs appellent cela simplement un géant, répondit Ellundril, et nous nous trouvons dans la région qu'ils nomment le Septentrion des Géants. Je pense que c'est un nom approprié.

Au loin, un grondement de tonnerre résonna et se répercuta entre les montagnes. Ailleurs, un cri de femme s'éleva :

-Ellundril ?! Où es-tu ?

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Le petit Ts'lich rabougri s'avança devant lui, tandis que tous les autres regardaient la scène, et pris la parole en chevrotant :

\- Maître Aressadrissgradorias, nous... nous avons perdu leurs tracsses, les Raïsss, csses larves immondes, ils... ils refusent d'entrer dans la forêt-cimetière, ils m'ont ...

\- IMBÉCILE ! Tonna l'Aîné. Voilà à quoi sssont réduits les Ts'lichs, la plus grande race de ce monde, à chercher des excusses pour justifier un énième échec. Vous tous qui vous cachez de ma fureur dans les ombres, vous êtes les derniers membres de la plus grande csssivilisation de tout les temps ! Les dessscendants de la Magnifique Esirrsis Aspirumaride, les héritiers du pouvoir d'Okrissundorssos et vous vous faites, que dis-je, Nous nous faisons humilier par des petits bonshommes verts et des humains ! Vous n'avez aucun souvenir, aucune idée même, de ce que nous fûmes, des merveilles que nous avions bâtis, de la grandeur de nos sssages, de la puissancssse de nos Empereurs car tout cssela est parti en poussière et en cssendre lorsque la mille fois maudite prophétie s'est réalisée. Lorsque le Dragon, l'Homme, et la Baleine se sont appropriés le monde créé par Okrissundorssos et l'on crânement nommé l'imagination. Ils l'ont changé en arme, alors qu'il s'agissait d'Art pur, et ils l'ont retourné contre nous. Ils ont masssacré notre peuple et ont condamné les survivants à n'éprouver que la haine et à ne désirer que la vengeance et la violence.

Les yeux d'Aressadrissgradorias étaient plein de flammes brûlantes, toute la pièce semblait trembler sous sa colère, des ombres immenses dansaient sur les murs et tous les autres Ts'lichs étaient pendus à ses lèvres :

\- Mais tout cela, mes immondes et répugnants petits frères, tout cela sera bientôt un mauvais souvenir. Écoutez-moi bien, moi, Aressadrissgradorias, je vais arracher son pouvoir à la misérable petite reine télépathe et à son peuple, et grâce à lui, je soumettrai les Humains et leur perfidie sans borne, et je rebâtirais la gloire des Ts'lichs, et bien plus encore !

Maintenant, l'auditoire était conquis, plus qu'une chose à dire :

\- Levez nos Armées !

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?

A bientôt :)


	15. Le Sacrifice

Bien le bonjour !

Bon, même si je suis pas du genre à supplier, me plaindre, ou faire du chantage pour avoir des reviews, je voudrais quand même remercier Morgane93 pour sa review qu'elle nous a laissé. Elle va pouvoir nous permettre d'améliorer notre écriture, du coup si vous avez des commentaires à faire, n'hésitez pas !

Disclaimer : Même si j'adorerais être la créatrice de l'univers contenant Le Pacte des Marchombres, ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas, il appartient à Pierre Bottero. Aussi, je suis principalement la bêta lectrice, donc il ne faut pas oublier Neitentus pour son travail !

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 15

" Le Sacrifice "

\- Quatorze Nimurdes, passe encore, une amie à toi, passe encore, mais il est strictement hors de question que je fasse embarquer vingt-six Raïs ! Que tu sois Ellundril ou l'Empereur de Gwendalavir n'y changera rien je te préviens, ces monstres n'approcheront pas leurs sales pattes de mon navire !

\- Très bien Ludmille, répondit impassiblement Ellundril, alors trouve une autre solution.

\- De toute façon, ils sont trop nombreux, avec mes matelots on ne pourrait plus naviguer correctement.

\- Je comprends tes raisons, mais nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas les abandonner ici.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Grommela la pirate.

La mer chantait fort en s'étalant sur les petites plages et en s'écrasant sur les hautes falaises ce jour là. Le ciel était gris et un vent fort emportait les embruns vers l'intérieur des terres, tandis que les oiseaux criaillaient sur les corniches et dans les cieux. Tous étaient rassemblés sur la plage où les pirates avaient débarqué trois jours auparavant et le moral était plutôt bas. Les Nimurdes s'étaient isolés autour de Songe et Sentiment et partageaient des conversations que nul ne pouvait entendre, Les hommes grelottaient non loin de leur capitaine qui argumentait avec la Marchombre et les Raïs, brutalement ramenés à la réalité par la mort de deux des leurs, écoutaient un discours de Gogrod sur la bravoure, à l'écart des deux autres groupes. Pour sa part, Elivia contemplait l'horizon, assise sur la falaise. Son cœur battait au rythme des vagues et ses cheveux châtains volaient dans la brise, elle murmura pour elle-même :

\- L'Héroïne de l'ombre chevauche la brume, l'Héroïne de l'ombre parle au vent, l'Héroïne de l'ombre possède les dagues les plus tranchantes du monde, l'Héroïne de l'ombre est un héros.

_Celui que la bravoure guide_

_Celui que la peur rend plus fort_

_Celui dont l'amour trace sa voie_

_Héros_

Dessina la jeune femme dans les rafales. Bientôt les mots s'envolèrent et les bruits de la nature insouciante reprirent le dessus dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle contemplait l'horizon lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit, un énorme grondement qu'une seule créature pouvait pousser, un géant. La marchombre descendit prestement de son perchoir, malgré ses muscles endoloris par le voyage et son récent emprisonnement. Elle courut jusqu'à Ellundril et la pirate qui proposait alors que les Raïs construisent un radeau, et les interrompit :

\- Ils n'en n'auront pas le temps ! Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Il y a un géant d'or non loin !

\- Non nous n'avons...Commença Ludmille surprise, mais elle fut coupée par un nouveau grondement de tonnerre.

\- Il se rapproche !

Les Raïs bondirent, saisissant leurs armes tandis que les Nimurdes effrayés regardaient en tout sens pour voir venir le danger. Ensuite, tout fut presque instantané. Un craquement formidable retentit sur la plage et des filets de cordes furent projetés dans tous les sens. Tous les combattants tombèrent à terre, empêtrés, et un rire crissant se fit entendre. Un Ts'lich plus marron que vert ricanait, très fier de sa victoire et il s'exclama :

\- Sssc'est trop bête, vous allez tous être piétinés par le géant que j'ai réveillé spécialement pour vous, et tous les vains essspoirs de liberté que vous aviez vont être mouchés !

C'était sans compter les marchombres. Elivia et Ellundril avait aisément esquivé les filets et elles choisirent cet instant pour fondre sur le monstre, qui leur tournait le dos. Cependant, il s'agissait d'un adversaire redoutable, qui ne se laissa pas surprendre. Dans un ample mouvement de queue, il repoussa les deux femmes et posa son regard brûlant sur elles. Aussitôt, d'énormes épines jaillirent du sable pour les embrocher, mais trop lentement. Elivia se jeta sur le coté et se rattrapa en faisant une roulade et Ellundril se projeta en l'air, puis sauta contre les pieux et en un battement de cœur, elle fut sur le Ts'lich. Ses lames fendant l'air, elle taillada l'ennemi, qui parvint à éviter la plupart des coups, mais dont le visage repoussant s'orna d'une profonde estafilade. Le monstre cracha de dépit et un pylône jaillit du sable et le souleva hors de porté d'Ellundril. D'un revers de main il fit apparaître une multitude de flèches qui fondirent sur la femme , puis il saisit sa tête et hurla :

\- Sors de mes pensées !

Songe avait cessé de se débattre avec le filet et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Un nouveau grondement fit trembler le sol et les falaises, plus proche que jamais et un arbre arraché fit un vol plané et s'écrasa dans les vagues en soulevant une impressionnante gerbe d'eau. Ellundril songea que le colosse devait vraiment être furieux. Elle laissa le Ts'lich aux prises avec la petite Nimurde, et courut libérer les Raïs du filet qui les retenait, tandis que Elivia faisait de même avec les pirates puis les télépathes. Voyant ses proies lui échapper, le Ts'lich voulut imaginer un énorme rocher pour les réduire en bouillie cependant, il changea de cible au dernier moment. Un colossal géant doré émergea de la forêt en grondant et sauta du haut de la falaise. Il tomba lourdement la plage en faisant trébucher la plupart de ceux qui étaient debout. Son poing gargantuesque pulvérisa le pylône du Ts'lich, projetant celui-ci dans le sable avant qu'il n'ait pu créer son projectile. Les hommes, les Raïs et les Nimurdes n'attendirent pas leur tour et se jetèrent à l'eau en nageant pour sauver leur peau. Seule Ellundril faisait face au géant. Il tenta de la piétiner, mais elle était bien trop vive, et profita de son attaque pour commencer son ascension de la créature. En quelques bonds agiles, la marchombre se retrouva au niveau de son genou, et la voyant là, le golem écrasa sa jambe sur la falaise, qui se fissura sous l'impact, des éclats de roche projetés dans tous les sens. Elivia, la tête hors de l'eau, poussa un cri, mais fut soulagée lorsqu'elle aperçut la femme grimpant sur le poitrail du colosse en y enfonçant ses dagues. Fou de rage, le géant doré se projeta tout entier contre le mur de roc qui entourait la plage, en poussant un mugissement de tonnerre. Il s'y fracassa littéralement, déclenchant une avalanche qui recouvrit la plage sous les gravats. Bientôt la crique fut comblée et de grandes vagues agitèrent la mer, soulevant les hommes, les Raïs et les Nimurdes, nageant tant bien que mal, abasourdis. Ellundril s'étaient sacrifiée pour eux.

Lorsque Ludmille reprit pied sur son bateau, ses larmes se mélangeaient à l'eau salée de l'océan. Le fait que les Raïs soient sur son navire ne la préoccupait plus, de même que le commandement, et que tout le reste. Ellundril ne pouvait pas être morte. Comment la plus grande aventurière de tous les temps pourrait-elle mourir ? Elivia se posait la même question, mais peinait trop à sauver les Nimurdes de la noyade pour se concentrer sur sa peine. Quand se fut au tour de Songe de monter sur le bateau, elle laissa glisser son regard sur tous les gens rassemblés et déclara d'un ton égal :

\- _Elle n'est pas morte vous savez. _

Les autres Nimurdes lui répondirent :

\- _Ah non ?_

_\- Ah non._

_\- Je sens son esprit._

_\- Moi aussi !_

_\- Même moi je la sens !_

_\- Si même lui la sens, c'est qu'elle est toute proche._

_\- Vraiment très proche !_

_\- Eh vous m'avez insulté là ?_

_\- Qui, nous ? Non, on se moque jamais de personne, et surtout pas de toi !_

Enfin, Sentiment et Elivia furent les dernières à sortir de l'eau, et la chef des télépathes, sans rien dire, désigna un point noir dans le ciel. Tous les regards convergèrent vers les cieux. C'était un grand oiseau, qui se posa dans les gravats sur la côte. Avec un étrange sentiment de déception, Elivia soupira :

\- Ce n'est qu'un oiseau, pas une marchombre.

Suite à cette constatation, les Nimurdes demeurèrent silencieux, ou du moins, ils ne s'adressèrent plus aux humains. Ludmille, dévastée, ne songea même pas à tenter de mettre de l'ordre entre ses marins et les Raïs trempés qui regardaient la mer avec hébétude. Elle tituba vers le bastingage et s'y appuya, les yeux rivés sur ce qui avait été une plage. La pirate n'y voyait plus l'oiseau, elle n'y voyait plus rien que des tonnes de blocs de roches fracassées et son amie était ensevelie quelque part dans ces décombres. Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles seul le vent et la mer semblaient ne pas être figés. Elivia avait disparue dans le gréement et Ludmille ne se décida à agir que lorsque l'agitation commença à gagner le navire. Cependant, elle se sentait trop fatiguée et se contenta de crier :

\- Jordan, occupe-toi de ça, et Songe, aide-le avec les Raïs.

Bizarrement, la télépathe obtempéra comme son second, et une pointe de satisfaction naquit en Ludmille, au moins on la respectait encore comme capitaine de son bateau. Elle avança à pas lents vers sa cabine, et avec un geste lasse, elle poussa la porte et la referma derrière elle. La pièce lui sembla sombre et exiguë, cependant la fenêtre ouverte apportait un agréable courant d'air et Ellundril, trempée, qui lui tendait un verre lui réchauffa le cœur. Ellundril ? La mâchoire de la pirate se décrocha et elle souffla, effarée :

\- Mais... comment ?!

\- Secret ! Répondit la marchombre en souriant.

Le reste de la journée fut peuplé de cris de surprise et de joie et le navire mis le cap sur l'île des Nimurdes.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Derssaderissgladr s'extirpa des rochers en grimaçant de douleur. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressenti une telle humiliation, le sang poisseux coulait abondamment de ses plaies et il avait échoué à sa mission. Aressadrissgradorias l'avait prévenu : « Réussis ou bien cache toi très loin et très profond, parce que si tu échoues et que je te revoie, je te tue. ». Il n'avait désormais plus nul part où aller, plus aucun plan pour éliminer les fugitifs, plus aucune chance d'entrer dans les grâces de son leader. En plus, le désespoir qui l'envahissait le dégouttait. Quelqu'un s'adressa à lui en humain :

\- Bravo, vraiment, c'était une performance admirable, je n'aurais pas fait mieux, mais ça a échoué quand même. C'est bête.

Derssaderissgladr se tourna vers son interlocuteur, un homme assis non loin qui le considérait d'un regard condescendant. Le Ts'lich adopta une posture menaçante, tel un serpent prêt à frapper.

\- Ne fait pas l'idiot, tu n'es pas en état de te battre, et surtout pas contre moi. Mon nom est Quayle, et grâce à ta petite diversion, les autres imbéciles m'ont complètement oublié. Alors voilà ce que je te propose : comme tu n'as nul part où partir parce que ça m'étonnerait que tes copains acceptent ton échec, tu vas venir avec moi rencontrer mes copains, qui seront ravis de faire ta connaissance. Tu verras, les Mercenaires du Chaos sont des gens charmants.

* * *

Voilà, le nouveau chapitre est là !

Bonne chance à ceux qui ont des examens et à la prochaine.

Reviews ?


	16. Stratégie

Bonjour !

Bon, j'ai beaucoup traînassé, mais vous me comprendrez (j'espère), avec les vacances je dors beaucoup et les inscriptions pour l'année prochaine sont longues ... :/

Disclaimer : Rendons à César ce qui lui appartient, ou plus précisemment à Pierre Bottero. Ainsi qu'à Neitentus ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 16

" Stratégie"

_J'entends le chant des vagues qui glissent sur les plages, le crépitement des feux qui réchauffent les demeures, la clameur de tous les êtres qui vivent, les murmures des montagnes endormies, les rires incessants des ruisseaux, des rivières et des fleuves, le bruissement des forêts lointaines, les chuchotements des plaines battus par le vent, le soupir des brises qui voyagent inlassablement. Je vois les nuages qui dérivent dans le ciel céruléen, les grands arbres qui embrassent les rafales, les sommets couronnés de neige albâtre, la respiration sans fin des océans, la lumière vacillante qui s'enfonce dans les profondes cavernes, les innombrables créatures qui foulent le sol, les cités qui s'élèvent de rien, les rayons du soleil qui s'étalent sur les lacs miroitants. Je sens les embruns qui se louvent dans l'air marin, les fleurs qui déploient leurs fragiles couleurs, le fumet des bêtes en quête de reconnaissance, l'industrie des hommes qui ne cessent jamais de s'activer, l'odeur de la pluie printanière qui imbibe le sol. Ainsi mes sens parcourent le monde sans relâche, et découvre tout ce qui se cache, rien ne m'échappe. Pour protéger ce qui m'est cher, que ma force soit libérée, et nul ne saura m'arrêter._

_-_Chant, Pensée.

Les barques s'échouèrent sur le sable chauffé par le zénith. Rapidement, les Raïs, suivis des pirates mirent pied à terre et s'avancèrent vers la forêt qui bordait la plage. À la tête du groupe se placèrent Ellundril, Ludmille et Gogrod, tandis que Jordan et Elivia aidaient les Nimurdes à débarquer. Toute la troupe se mit en marche peu après, en suivant un sentier qui semblait avoir été récemment dégagé. Les Nimurdes évadés laissèrent glisser sur leurs joues de grosses larmes brillantes en retrouvant leur foyer, tandis que les hommes-cochons regardaient tout autour d'eux avec un émerveillement non feint. Une heure plus tard, ils débouchèrent sur une clairière, baignée de soleil, et les télépathes se jetèrent dans les bras de leurs congénères qui les attendaient là. Ludmille et les autres humains, quant à eux, furent abasourdis, il y avait bien plus de Nimurdes que lors de leur précédente visite. Ils étaient plusieurs centaines, massés dans le près, entre les arbres et dans les ramures, et les échanges de pensées étaient presque palpable tant ils étaient nombreux. Leurs visages étaient tous illuminés de joie, d'excitation et rapidement, Raïs et hommes furent entraînés par la foule, et terrassés par l'afflux énorme de contact mentaux qui fondaient sur eux. Envahit par cette masse de sentiments étrangers, Ludmille se sentit submergée par une monstrueuse vague d'allégresse qui ne venait pas d'elle et crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, mais soudainement, la pression disparut. Devant les yeux ébahi de la foule, qui avait cessé de communiquer, les rayons de soleil se déformèrent et se tordirent, créant l'image d'une femme magnifique, à la chevelure noire comme la nuit, la peau d'un vert éclatant, vêtue d'une longue robe d'un blanc éblouissant. Son visage lisse était seulement occupé par deux yeux immenses, qui paraissaient contenir tout l'Univers. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix résonna autant dans les esprits que dans les oreilles avec une myriade de tons et d'écho, comme si mille s'exprimaient en une seule :

\- Ellundril, Elivia, Ludmille, Gogrod, vous et les vôtres avez ramené ma sœur Sentiment et mes sujets, au prix de grands périls et en risquant vos vies pour les leurs. Pour nous, vous avez défié les créatures les plus abjectes qu'abrite ce monde, et certains d'entre vous ont dû abandonner ce qui leur tenait lieu de foyer, pour nous venir en aide. Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier du service que vous nous avez rendu. Cependant, loin d'ici, notre ennemi a compris qu'il lui fallait agir vite pour gagner la guerre qui nous oppose, et il rassemble en ce moment même ses innombrables forces pour venir nous écraser, moi et mon peuple que j'ai rassemblé en ce jour. Originellement, je t'ai appelé, Ellundril, pour que tu me permettes de libérer mon pouvoir, et en ce sens il fallait à tout prix que tu ramènes ma sœur parmi nous. Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas suffisant, car nous avons besoin de temps, pour que je puisse repousser moi-même l'envahisseur, et celui-ci ne me laissera pas le délai nécessaire. Ainsi, mes amis, je suis à nouveau forcée de demander votre aide. J'ai besoin de vous pour mener les miens au combat, et leur permettre de repousser les hordes adverses aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Me rendrez-vous cet énième service ?

Tout d'abord, personne ne répondit, puis Ellundril s'avança et déclara d'une voix forte et claire :

\- J'irai au bout de ce combat, Reine Pensée, car je ne suis pas de celles qui abandonnent, alors je te rendrait ce service, et bien d'autres si c'est nécessaire. N'en doute pas.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Ludmille de se placer devant :

\- Les Ts'lichs sont désormais autant mes ennemis que les vôtres, ils ont tué un de mes matelots, et mon équipage et moi, on leur fera payer au centuple !

Les pirates lancèrent des acclamations enthousiastes suite à la déclaration de leur capitaine, et les Nimurdes applaudirent vigoureusement. Lorsque enfin le calme revint quelque peu, Gogrod prit mentalement la parole :

\- _Reine Pensée, c'est nous qui vous sommes redevables, car Sentiment nous a libéré d'un esclavage impitoyable, que nous n'avions même pas conscience de subir. Pour cela, nous vous donnerons nos vies si nécessaire, et ce sera avec honneur que nous vous aiderons à combattre et repousser les envahisseurs._

À nouveau, les Nimurdes lancèrent des acclamations mentales et tapèrent dans leur mains en imitant la coutume humaine. Le reste de la journée fut ensuite perdue en conversations et en festivités, et par là, les Nimurdes démontrèrent une fois de plus leur proche parenté avec le peuple des Petits.

Au soir, Ellundril s'arrangea pour s'extraire de la foule, et rassembla autour d'elle ceux qui assumerait les postes de commandement dans la prochaine bataille, ainsi qu'Elivia, qui s'ajouta sans préambule à la réunion. Il fut décidé unilatéralement que les discussions seraient menées mentalement, pour faciliter la chose, et sur ce, Sentiment, Songe, la Reine Pensée, Ellundril, Gogrod, Ludmille et Elivia commencèrent leur conseil stratégique.

\- _Sentiment et moi_, commença la Reine,_ serons occupées par le rituel de libération de mon pouvoir, qui débutera lorsque la lune sera pleine. Ainsi, ni elle ni moi ne pourrons agir._

_\- C'est donc l'objectif_, répondit le chef Raïs._ Empêcher les hordes et les Ts'lichs de vous atteindre avant la fin du rituel. Nous avons l'avantage de connaître la stratégie de l'ennemi, ils vont faire débarquer le plus de guerriers possible dés le début, pour défricher le terrain et entamer la bataille, avant que les Ts'lichs ne mettent à leur tour pied à terre._

_\- Ils ont déjà un camp avancé sur l'île, _interrompit Songe, _à la pointe Sud-Est. C'est là qu'ils vont arriver, et ils n'auront pas besoin de défricher quoi que ce soit pour commencer à se battre, car ce travail ils l'ont déjà fait._

_\- Alors il nous faut prendre ce camp ! _Intervint la pirate.

\- _C'est risqué, il doit y avoir une garnison toute entière, et des Ts'lichs déjà sur place._

_\- Non, ils ont presque déserté l'endroit, et n'y ont laissé qu'une petite troupe,_ Corrigea Pensée.

\- _Alors c'est une aubaine pour nous, avec Gogrod, nous pouvons les rallier à notre cause et cela nous fera d'autant plus d'effectifs pour combattre, car nous en manquons cruellement. Les Nimurdes ne peuvent faire face à une armée en l'affrontant physiquement. _Déclara Sentiment.

\- _Nous ne pourrons en aucun cas les arrêter si ils débarquent en masse,_ commenta Ellundril. _Il faut qu'on les empêche d'atteindre la côte à tout prix._

Un silence suivit cette constatation, puis la malice pétilla dans les yeux de la princesse Nimurde qui s'exclama, ravie :

_\- Je crois que je connais un très bon moyen pour mettre leur flotte en déroute._

_\- Nous pourrions construire des catapultes, _proposa Elivia, dubitative.

_\- Oh non, mon idée est bien meilleur ! _Lui rétorqua joyeusement la petite fille.

La conversation se poursuivit ainsi durant de longues heures, et bien après que le soleil se fût couché. Ainsi, lorsque l'aube se glissa au travers des feuillages épais, le plan était fin près et le peuple des Nimurdes se mit en action, pour défendre ses terres de l'envahisseur.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Très loin de l'Île des Nimurdes, Aressadrissgradorias contemplait avec satisfaction depuis un balcon la scène en contrebas. Des milliers de Raïs étaient amassés là, attendant le départ, prêts au combat et à ses ordres, qui marcheraient bientôt sur ses ennemis. Bientôt, la gloire antique des Ts'lichs serait restaurée et lui, il serait le maître incontesté et vénéré de son peuple, le héros qui aurait rétablie la suprématie Ts'lich. Une voix sifflante et essoufflée interrompit le fil de ses pensées :

\- Ssseigneur, j'ai tenu à vous informer que Derssaderissgladr n'est toujours pas rentré de sa missssion. Tout porte à croire qu'il a échoué et...

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir ! Je me fiche éperdument de ce qui arrive à Derssaderissgladr, c'est un imbécile doublé d'un incapable. Je ne m'attendais nullement à ce qu'il réussisse.

\- Bienss sûr, ssseigneur, vous avez raissson.

\- Cesse de jacasssser et va dire aux autres que nous partons. Maintenant !

* * *

Alors ? Votre avis ?

Petite note : nous approchons bientôt de la fin ! ^^ A bientôt


	17. Bataille

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ça fait longtemps que vous ne nous avez pas vu, mais vous avez droit à quelque chose d'un peu spécial. Déjà, il y a deux chapitres d'un coup. Mais c'est pour une bonne raison : ce sont les derniers. Plus exactement, en fait ce sont un chapitre et un épilogue. Enfin, je vais vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et rendez-vous dans l'épilogue.

Disclaimer : L'univers et certains personnages appartiennent à Pierre Bottero, d'autres à Neitentus, je suis principalement la béta

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 17

"Bataille"

Une lourde chape de brume pesait sur une mer d'encre. Seul le claquement incessant des rames sur la surface et les grognement des Raïs perturbaient le silence. Le soleil s'était levé depuis plusieurs heures mais dans le brouillard, cela n'avait rien changé, et pour les Ts'lichs c'était égal. Leurs galères innombrables glissaient silencieusement sur l'océan, comme une nuée d'oiseaux fondant sur leurs proies, une nuée de vautours. Dans quelques instants, la flotte parviendrait à destination, et le massacre des Nimurdes commencerait, l'excitation était palpable. Ferissdargassdr, qui se trouvait sur le bateau de tête, se voyait déjà auréolé de gloire, arrachant son cœur et son pouvoir à la Reine des télépathes. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu mais il pensait pouvoir supposer qu'elle était aussi petite et verte que ses congénères, ainsi elle ne représenterait pas un problème conséquent. Visualiser une petite Nimurde toute verte et couronnée le fit ricaner, ce serait une partie de plaisir. Alors, la brume commença à se déchirer, et l'horizon s'éclaira. Un coup de cor résonna, tandis que la côte ennemie se révélait, proche et déserte. Cependant, entre la plage et les galères de guerre, se dressait un unique bateau. En haut de son mât, dressée fièrement, une bannière noire ornée d'un crâne et d'une fleur claquait dans le vent.

Songe se dressait, droite et ferme, à la proue du navire, ses cheveux flottant eux aussi dans la brise. A ses cotés se tenaient une vingtaine d'autres Nimurdes, parmi les plus puissants, et derrière eux les humains. Tandis que l'immense flotte émergeait du brouillard peu à peu repoussé par les bourrasques, la princesse leva les bras. Les Raïs et le Ts'lich ne le virent pas, mais sentirent une vague mentale les traverser à cet instant. Aussitôt, un dauphin jaillit des flots, sa peau luisant au soleil, nageant vers les ennemis. Puis un second, et un troisième, et tout une armée fendit les vagues. Avec une majesté époustouflante, une dame blanche perça à son tour la surface, et retomba dans une immense gerbe d'eau. Sur les galères, la panique s'empara des monstres, qui ne savaient pas réagir face à cet assaut venu des profondeurs. Certains se jetèrent par-dessus bord comme pour aller au combat, et leurs armures les entraînèrent par le fond, d'autres projetèrent vainement leurs haches et masses d'arme, et d'autres encore restèrent immobiles. Les Ts'lichs sifflèrent de colère.

La bataille s'engagea. Les mammifères marins s'attaquèrent aux rames, les arrachant aux navires qu'ils ne cessaient de faire tanguer, alors que quelques baleines les firent littéralement chavirer. Les hurlements de rages des dessinateurs ennemis s'accompagnèrent d'une pluie soudaine de rochers, de harpons et de flèches émergés du néant, ce qui ne fit que redoubler d'ardeur les assauts de l'armée marine. D'autre part, le vaisseau pirate s'élança au cœur du combat, sa masse imposante surplombant les galères et la voix forte et surexcitée de la capitaine résonna :

\- Envoyez-moi ces rats pourrir dans les abysses ! Feu !

Les flèches enflammées décollèrent alors, décrivirent de gracieuses courbes et portèrent les flammes ardentes sur les navires adverses. De toute part, le chaos s'empara des Raïs. Comme une maladie, la panique se répandit sur toute l'armada et les créatures repoussantes se désorganisèrent tant que leur résistance disparut presque complètement. L'incendie se répandait de voiles en voiles. Un à un, les navires sombraient. Un à un, les ennemis se noyaient. Déjà, les Nimurdes apercevaient la victoire, et leurs vivats télépathiques cinglaient violemment le moral des Raïs affolés.

\- _Youhou !_

_\- Vous y attendiez pas à celle là, hein ?!_

_\- C'est qui les débiles maintenant !_

_\- Vous y penserez à deux fois avant de reprendre la mer !_

_\- On gagne !_

_\- Vive les dauphins !_

Une dame blanche surgit des vagues, en retournant une galère et à une vitesse fulgurante un énorme harpon la transperça. L'eau se teinta aussitôt de son sang. Un sifflement monstrueux, aussi sombre que les enfers, écrasa tous les autres bruits :

\- Cessez de vous disperser, mes guerriers ! Reprenez les rames, dès que vous aurez atteints la terre, la victoire sera notre !

Roulants comme le tonnerre, les paroles d'Aressadrissgradorias eurent l'effet d'un déluge. Malgré le feu, malgré les assauts sous-marins, le désordre fut balayé, les soldats se rangèrent et récupérèrent les armes restantes et la flotte reprit sa route. Ignorant les pirates, les galères chevauchèrent les vagues, et les dauphins n'étaient pas assez fort pour arrêter cette poussée nouvelle. Les lamentations des dames blanches s'élevèrent, tandis que leur sœur continuait d'agoniser. Un navire deux fois plus grand que les autres apparu face au _Dragon des mers_, et le Seigneur des Ts'lichs fixa son regard brûlant sur la princesse Nimurdes et Ludmille. Il déclara d'un ton égal :

\- Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance.

Deux immenses mains liquides se matérialisèrent, et déchiquetèrent le bateau pirate, ne laissant que des miettes.

Quelques instants plus tard, avec force de cris sauvages, les Raïs débarquèrent sur la plage. Tel un ras-de-marée, ils se répandirent sur la terre ferme, innombrables et armés jusqu'aux dents, assoiffés de sang. Ils se mirent alors à courir droit vers la lisière de la forêt, traversant une vaste zone défrichée qui avait été leur base avancée auparavant. Cependant, pour une raison invisible aux yeux des Ts'lichs, les premiers rangs freinèrent et s'arrêtèrent, déclenchant derrière eux une bousculade chaotique. Finalement, toute la horde se retrouva à l'arrêt. Ferissdargassdr, premier Ts'lich à terre, furieux de l'inefficacité des soldats, traversa la foule d'un pas rageur pour voir ce qui bloquait leur avancée. Une femme. Une femme svelte, habillée de cuir souple, avec une longue chevelure blanche, qui exécutait une étrange danse hypnotique. Le Ts'lich fondit sur elle, persuadé de pouvoir déchiqueter cette humaine prétentieuse qui avait le toupet de se mettre en travers de leur route. Il ouvrit grand ses bras pour la saisir et l'empaler avec ses faux, mais avant qu'il ait vu quoi que se soit, son torse s'ouvrit en deux. Un battement de cœur plus tard, sa tête se détacha de son corps. La carcasse inerte du monstre s'effondra au pieds d'Ellundril. La marchombre se mit en garde, une dague dans chaque main et déclara d'une voix qui porta étonnamment loin :

\- Vous ne gagnerez pas cette guerre. Partez ou combattez, le résultat sera le même.

\- Que comptes-tu faire seule contre toutes mes armées ? Raïs, piétinez-la ! Cria en retour Aressadrissgradorias qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres de là, encore sur son bateau.

\- Qui a dit que j'étais seule ?

Les Raïs chargèrent, brandissant leur lames et hurlant leur furie. Un incroyable mugissement s'éleva aussitôt de la forêt. Les arbres tremblèrent tandis que le martèlement de sabots ébranlait le sol. Un troupeau tout entier d'aurochs furibonds s'élança hors de la végétation. Les bêtes, énormes, étaient par ailleurs chevauchées de plusieurs Nimurdes, ainsi que de Raïs, ceux de la troupe de Gogrod, mais aussi d'autres, ceux qui avait été laissé sur place pour garder la base avancée. Les chevaucheurs brandissaient des lances et beuglaient avec une férocité plus grande encore que leurs ennemis. Ainsi, en une seconde, les hordes assaillantes furent enfoncées et un combat impitoyable débuta.

Les lames fendirent la chaire, les cornes éventrèrent les armures, les lances transpercèrent les corps, et de toute part les attaques psychiques brisèrent les esprits. Comme des requins assoiffés de sang, les Ts'lich s'élancèrent dans la bataille, se matérialisant dans un tonnerre de claquements et de sifflements au cœur de l'affrontement.

Un Raïs ennemi s'élança vers la forêt. Il se souvenait de l'objectif qu'avaient donné ses maîtres. Trouver quelque chose en s'enfonçant dans les terres, et le tuer. Bouffi d'audace par l'espoir d'une récompense, il courut aussi vite qu'il le put. Trop lentement. Il s'écrasa violemment au sol, une flèche en travers de la gorge. À la lisière des bois se tenait Elivia, brandissant un arc long, avec un stock impressionnant de flèches à ses pieds. Avec une détermination inébranlable, elle s'exclama :

\- Vous ne passerez pas !

Trois autres flèches fusèrent, arrêtant net trois autres cibles. La marchombre bandait à nouveau son arc, lorsqu'un craquement la fit se retourner. Un Ts'lich venait d'apparaître. Une cruelle lueur dans les yeux, il se lança à l'assaut de la jeune femme en ricanant :

\- Et qui va m'empêcher d'avancer, petite larve ? Sûrement pas toi en tout cas !

Les faux de la créature fendirent l'air.

De la mer vint une nouvelle vague mentale qui fit vaciller tous les combattants. Chevauchant une immense dame blanche, Songe jaillit des flots, accompagnée des pirates et de quelques autres télépathes. Irradiant de colère, la voix de la jeune Nimurde résonna comme un ouragan dans tous les esprits :

\- _Vous allez regretter votre folie, Ts'lichs ! Vous ignorez tout de moi et de mon peuple, vous ignorez le pouvoir qui se déchaîne contre vous et vous ignorez à quel point vous avez eu tort de vous en prendre à nous ! La terre que vous foulez en cet instant est ma terre, et je vais vous faire comprendre à quel point !_

Une nouvelle onde psychique parcourut le champs de bataille avec plus de force encore que les précédentes. Aussitôt, les aurochs redoublèrent de fureur, et dans un bruissement, des oiseaux par centaines s'élevèrent des cimes. Muées par un instinct transcendant, toutes les créatures de la forêt alentour prirent la direction des combats et s'élancèrent dans la bataille. Dans la mesure de leurs moyens et de leurs forces, ils s'attaquèrent comme un seul à l'envahisseur. Les volatiles fondirent du ciel, les rongeurs se faufilèrent dans les jambes des combattants, les serpents y plantèrent leurs crochets_, _les cerfs et les sangliers chargèrent avec force, et des nuées innombrables d'insectes se jetèrent à corps perdus dans l'affrontement. Soudain, Raïs et Ts'lichs furent assaillis de toutes parts, entourés par une faune hostile et sans pitié. À travers le brouhaha, le sifflement moqueur d'Aressadrissgradorias fut clairement audible :

\- Je t'accorde que tu es impressssionnante petite ! Cependant, il est temps que je te donne un aperçu du vrai pouvoir ! Admire, je vais t'ouvrir la porte de l'Enfer !

Sur ce, il se mit à pleuvoir. Une pluie de feu.

Une tempête de sang et de métal. Comment décrire cette chose autrement ? Le Ts'lich fit un pas en arrière, jetant un regard horrifié à son bras, presque tranché, pendant vainement à son épaule. À quelques mètres de lui, virevoltait l'humaine la plus redoutable qu'il n'ait jamais vu, Ellundril. La marchombre semblait danser, à une vitesse fulgurante, se lovant dans les courants d'air, filant entre les flammes tombées du ciel et tous les adversaires passant à sa porté se retrouvaient déchiquetés en un battement de cœur. Le Ts'lich blessé ne pouvait pourtant se permettre de reculer devant une humaine. Il dessina un javelot, qu'il projeta sur elle. D'une torsion du bassin elle esquiva le projectile et fondit sur lui. Tchac Tchac Tchac. Le monstre s'effondra, mort. Imperméable au chaos ambiant, Ellundril reprit son œuvre de massacre, toutes les capacités acquises durant sa vie prenaient une tournure meurtrière. Elle n'appréciait pas cela, et cependant elle abattit sans pitié les Raïs qui se jetaient incessamment sur elle.

Projetée contre un arbre, la jeune femme sentit un filet de sang couler dans sa nuque. Malgré cette énième blessure, elle exécuta une roulade preste vers la droite et l'épée qui fonçait sur elle s'enfonça profondément dans le tronc. Elivia se releva et fit face au monstre, avec ses poings comme dernières armes. Le Ts'lich émit un bruit immonde qui ressemblait vaguement à un ricanement et déclara :

\- Allons, soit raisonnable, petit rat rose. Cela fait plusieurs minutes que tes amis sont sous la pluie de feu, ils doivent tous être en train de brûler. Quant à toi, tu as perdu tes dagues, ce qui ne te laisse plus aucune chance contre moi, bien que tu n'en ais jamais eu. Abandonne et je mettrai fin à tes souffrances.

Pendant qu'il parlait, la jeune combattante reprit son souffle, et tenta de se caler sur le temps de son adversaire. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle le frappe, pour le déconcentrer et gagner le temps de récupérer ses lames. Elle vit une ouverture. Elle s'élança, et fut projeté à bonne distance par une violente onde de choc. Le rire cruel du monstre fut cinglant. Elivia tenta de se relever sans y parvenir, et bientôt, le Ts'lich fut face à elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Se délectant de sa victoire, il se prépara à la mise à mort.

\- Un dernier mot, avant que je ne mette fin à ta vie pathétique ?

Soudain un sifflement énorme s'éleva du champs de bataille. Le Ts'lich fit volte face, il empêchait la jeune femme de voir, mais ce qu'il vit lui, le fit trembler de rage, ou de terreur.

Un mur de flamme s'ouvrit. Aressadrissgradorias, le seigneur des Ts'lichs, fit face à Ellundril, la plus grande des Marchombre. Aucun des deux adversaires ne prit le temps de parler, devinant la valeur de l'ennemi. Des lames de vents s'élevèrent tout autour du monstre, la guerrière en fit ses armes. Telle une feuille, elle se glissa dans les bourrasques tranchantes comme si elle ne faisait qu'une avec elles, et l'instant suivant, elle était sur son assaillant. Une violente onde choc la souffla au loin, mais la marchombre regagna aussitôt son équilibre pour esquiver une mitraille de rochers. Tout autour du Ts'lich se dressa une muraille de pieux acérés. Pas assez acérés, Ellundril les traversa sans mal, lançant un nouvel assaut. Ses lames virevoltèrent comme l'éclair, mais les faux de l'ennemi furent plus rapide encore, dessinant une ligne sanglante sur la joue de la marchombre. Pour les observateurs extérieurs, bien qu'il n'y en avait guère, ce qui suivit fut plus semblable à une tornade d'émeraude et argent qu'à un combat. Finalement, la marchombre fut projetée à plusieurs mètres, couverte d'égratignures et de poussière, dégoulinante de sueur. Devant elle se dressa le seigneur ennemi, intact et rayonnant. Sa voix bouillonnante d'orgueil et de mépris parcourut le champs de bataille :

\- Vous autres, vous vous surestimez ! Les seules créatures dignes de dominer ce monde sont les Ts'lichs, et je suis celui qui doit régner au-dessus de tous ! Toi, l'humaine qui a osé me faire face et qui m'a tenu tête comme nul autre, considère comme un grand honneur de recevoir la mort par ma faux.

Le monstre leva son bras.

En un instant, tout changea. Aressadrissgradorias, propulsé en arrière, poussa un terrible hurlement et le feu cessa de pleuvoir. Face à lui, légèrement au-dessus du sol, se dressait un ange, un ange aux ailes noires étincelantes, ses cheveux d'albâtre flottant derrière lui tel la traînée d'une comète. Ellundril. Instantanément, tous les Ts'lichs se tournèrent vers leur seigneur, et contemplèrent la scène avec horreur. Certains ne purent s'empêcher de murmurer avec effroi :

\- Ses ailes, aussi sombres que le cœur des profondeurs, la porteront à travers les lames et les apparitions, les flammes et les bastions. Lorsque viendra l'Héroïne de l'ombre, rien ne pourra l'arrêter, et ceux qui la défieront périront, sans comprendre comment une femme peut être si semblable à une déesse.

Le regard de la guerrière survola le champ de bataille qui semblait s'être figé depuis qu'elle avait ouvert ses ailes, et ses yeux d'acier liquide se posèrent sur un ts'lich, à l'orée de la forêt. Sans plus se préoccuper du chef de guerre, elle fondit sur lui.

Le monstre se retourna soudainement vers Elivia, écumant de rage, et s'écria avec folie :

\- Non ! Vous allez mourir ! Tous mourir, nous allons gagner !

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul pas. Sa tête se détacha de ses épaules nettement tranchée. Tandis que son corps sans vie s'effondrait, la jeune femme vit. Elle vit la chose la plus exceptionnelle qui soit : la plus grande de tous les Marchombres, présents ou futurs, Ellundril aux ailes d'Ombres. Cette dernière lui tendit la main, et l'aida à se relever. Chancelante, Elivia ne put que chuchoter :

\- Le combat est terminé pour moi aujourd'hui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il prendra bientôt fin pour tous.

D'un coup, elle se retrouva perchée sur une branche en hauteur, contemplant une grande silhouette noire s'envoler vers le cœur du champs de bataille.

De toute part, les cris des Raïs se mêlaient aux beuglements des bêtes. Le sol était jonché de corps sans vie, tandis que le sang rougissait la terre. Dominant la masse, les Ts'lichs tentèrent de se rassembler, s'entourèrent d'épées virevoltantes, érigèrent des remparts de roc, des murs de feu, ou s'abritèrent dans des nuages de fumées toxiques. Mais eux comme leur adversaire savaient que rien ne serait suffisant pour les protéger. Ellundril était sur eux. Ses ailes écartèrent les lames, survolèrent les murs, soufflèrent les flammes, dispersèrent les brumes. Ses dagues accomplirent le reste de l'œuvre de mort de l'héroïne de l'ombre. Un à un les monstres périrent, la panique et la peur assombrissant leur vue et réduisant leurs défenses. Bientôt, il n'en resterait aucun, bientôt la bataille prendrait fin. Un énorme marteau frappa la marchombre et l'envoya rouler au sol avant de disparaître comme il était venu. Prestement, elle se releva, et déclencha de puissantes rafales pour dégager l'espace autour d'elle. Face à elle se tenait à nouveau Aressadrissgradorias, bien moins arrogant mais une rage incommensurable émanant de lui.

\- Nous n'en avons pas terminé. Cracha-t-il.

L'affrontement repris alors, avec une violence inégalée.

Plusieurs heures passèrent après le zénith sans que le combat ne désigne de vainqueur, mais cependant le grand nombre et l'armement des Raïs jouaient en leur faveur, et petit à petit l'aire de la bataille se déplaçait vers la lisière des bois. Malgré tous ses efforts, Songe ne parvenait plus à garder tous les animaux dans son emprise, malgré tous ses efforts, Ludmille ne parvenait plus à protéger tous ses hommes, malgré tous ses efforts, Elivia ne parvenait pas à retourner se battre. Malgré tous ses efforts, Ellundril ne parvenait pas à défaire Aressadrissgradorias. Un à un, les alliés tombaient sous les coups de leurs ennemis, qui revenaient toujours en surnombre. Le flot ne semblait jamais s'arrêter. Exténuée, la princesse Nimurde mis un genoux à terre, une minuscule larme glissa de ses yeux asséchés par les nuages de poussière. Elle pensa, gagnée par le désespoir :

\- _Nous ne vaincrons jamais._

_\- Reprend courage mon enfant, me voilà._

Ce message traversa le chant de bataille comme une brise, une brise douce, calme, le calme avant la tempête. Le ciel s'assombrit soudainement, puis se déchira lorsqu'un immense éclair frappa le centre des combats. Tel une entité vivante, le tonnerre gronda :

\- _Ts'lichs ! Me voici ! Je suis le pouvoir que vous êtes venu chercher ! Je suis Pensée, incarnée en Sentiment, et il est temps pour vous de voir l'aboutissement de votre quête insensée !_

Au point précis de l'impact se tenait désormais une immense femme à la peau émeraude, de plusieurs mètres de haut, vêtue d'une robe immaculée et éclatante. Son visage ne présentait que deux grands yeux, brillants comme des supernovas. Tout autour d'elle, la bataille se figea, mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas que d'une impression. Les combattants étaient immobiles, paralysés par l'esprit surpuissant de la Reine des Télépathes. Sa voix de tonnerre résonna à nouveau :

\- _En moi résonnent les âmes de tous les êtres sensibles, et au plus profond d'eux, ils savent écouter ma parole. Alors tendez l'oreille, vous qui me contraignez à abuser de mon don pour défendre les miens ! Vous allez rentrer chez vous et oublier toute velléité de conquête sur mes terres. Le peuple esclave, les Raïs que vous avez entraîné ici, est désormais libre de vos serments et trouvera ici son nouveau foyer, sous la bienveillante direction de leur nouveau dirigeant, le premier des libérés, Gogrod. Allez maintenant ! Et ne revenez jamais !_

Comme hypnotisés, les Ts'lichs survivants disparurent sans protester, se téléportant vers leur antre, vaincus. Ludmille, comme Elivia, trouva cela trop simple pour être vrai. Était-ce vraiment la fin ? Pas tout à fait.

Alors que la Reine s'apprêtait à s'exprimer à nouveau, elle fut soudainement frappé par un éclair écarlate. Un sifflement cruel retentit presque aussi puissamment que le tonnerre précédemment :

\- Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer ssssi facilement ! Je ne me laisssserai pas contrôler, pas moi !

Aressadrissgradorias continua de bombarder Pensée tout en s'exprimant, jusqu'à ce qu'un pied vienne lui écraser la figure. Déconcentré, il fit face à son assaillant. Ellundril parla avec une détermination glaciale :

\- Je suis d'accord. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement. Tu doit payer pour tes crimes, et pour les tortures que tu as infligées à Elivia. Tu es à moi.

Les deux ennemis s'élancèrent. Dagues contre faux, des étincelles jaillirent de toutes parts dans un concert d'exclamations et de crissements. La passe d'arme se déroulait à une vitesse fulgurante, et nul ne fut assez fou pour tenter de s'interposer. La marchombre ailée avait un clair avantage de mobilité, mais l'imagination de l'autre lui permettait de largement compenser. Le combat était presque équilibré. Presque. Le monstre frappa de toutes ses forces, mais trop lentement. Il rata sa cible et dégagea un large nuage de poussière, alors, Ellundril disparut. Abasourdi, Aressadrissgradorias regarda tout autour de lui, il était entouré par la poussière soulevé durant l'affrontement, mais ne parvint pas à repérer son adversaire. Une voix nébuleuse, comme provenant de nul part, s'éleva alors :

\- La poussière... c'est presque comme de la brume, en plus facile.

Le Ts'lich ne comprit pas. Tchac. La dague plantée dans son cœur ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Dans un dernier râle d'agonie, les espoirs d'Aressadrissgradorias s'envolèrent, tout comme sa force, sa détermination et sa volonté. Il regretta de s'en être pris à l'Héroïne de l'Ombre.

* * *

Allez-y, la suite est déjà postée (n.n)


	18. Épilogue - Un nouveau voyage

Voilà, ceci est l'épilogue, le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'aime beaucoup comment ça se termine, vous nous direz ce que vous en avez pensé vous n_n

Disclaimer : Ce merveilleux univers appartient à Pierre Bottero. Nous pouvons le remercier de nous l'avoir fait découvrir ! Cependant, cette histoire appartient à Neitentus

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, profitez-en et laissez nous une review pour nous dire votre avis sur cette fanfiction. A un de ces jours !

Edit : J'avais oublié de préciser, mais avec Neitentus, nous nous sommes mis d'accord que si on reçoit des demandes pour une suite, elle pourrait être imaginée/écrite/publiée etc... (voilà ta réponse Guest, pouvons-nous penser que tu as fait une demande ?)

Bonne lecture encore une fois (n.n)

* * *

Épilogue

"Un nouveau voyage"

Le confort de cet arbre était étonnant. Depuis plusieurs heures, Elivia était assise sur une branche en hauteur, regardant les Raïs s'affairer à échouer leurs navires, pour les recycler en utilisant leurs coques comme bases pour les futures maisons. Le champs de bataille avait été en deux semaines largement nettoyé, et les Libérés, comme ils se nommaient désormais, avaient décidé de s'installer sur place pour honorer la mémoire de ce combat. D'autre part, les pirates survivants, au nombre de vingt et un, sous les ordres de Jordan et Ludmille, ne cessaient d'aller et venir, travaillant pour modifier et améliorer leur nouveau bateau, celui qui avait été le navire amiral de la flotte Ts'lich. La capitaine l'avait baptisé en conséquence _Le Seigneur de Guerre_, et repartirait sous peu avec Elivia et Ellundril à son bord. Lorsqu'elle y pensa, la jeune marchombre fut prise d'un sentiment contradictoire. Certes, elle avait hâte de retourner sur le continent, mais cela signifiait aussi qu'elle serait à nouveau toute seule, et la dernière fois n'avait pas été un franc succès. À moins qu'Ellundril ne voyage avec elle pendant un temps. En parlant du loup, la légendaire marchombre vint sans un bruit se percher à coté d'Elivia et pris la parole :

\- La reine Pensée a regagné le monde spirituel, et malgré ses graves brûlures, Sentiment va s'en sortir.

\- Tant mieux...

\- Tu appréhendes le départ ?

\- J'ai peur de me retrouver à nouveau seule. Répondit laconiquement la jeune femme.

\- Alors que dirais-tu de faire un bout de chemin avec moi ? J'ai des amis à retrouver et une affaire à clarifier en Gwendalavir, et tu ne serais pas de trop pour affronter les périls de ce nouveau voyage.

Le regard d'Elivia s'illumina alors et elle s'empressa d'affirmer :

\- Je suis partante !

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

\- Salut à toi, Quayle, le premier, et probablement le dernier, de nos envoleurs ! Alors tu as accompli ta mission ?

\- Toi la ferme ! Je ferai mon rapport à Balthazar.

\- On parle de moi ? Bonjour mon cher Quayle, des rumeurs m'ont appris que tu avais échoué à ta tâche, est-ce vrai ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais au moins j'ai survécu et...

\- Dommage.

\- Et, disais-je, Ellundril ne sera pas un problème pour vous. Elle viendra directement se jeter dans la gueule du loup, lorsqu'elle apprendra ce que j'ai fait aux autres marchombres.

\- Hum, si tu le dis. Quelle est cette chose que tu as ramené avec toi ?

\- Je suis Derssaderissgladr, humain et tu devrais montrer un peu plus de respect envers...

\- Oh ! Un Ts'lich ! C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée ! Quayle, tu aurais dû me prévenir ! J'aurais préparé une fête !

\- Désolé Balthazar.


End file.
